No Escape!
by Sparky16
Summary: Pokemon rule Kanto and Johto regions. Adults have been killed and slaughtered, the children have had their memories drains and all but one can stop this and bring to life the Children Of Legend! A story that defies all boundries!
1. A Tale

noescape. html

No Escape!**  
Written By: Sparky16  
  
Edited by: Pikajenn  
  
**

  
Greetings. I am Hikou and I have heard many tales over my time but none have been so horrifing as the tale of The Children Of Legend What!? you have never heard of the tale? Then gather round and listen to the tale of wonder, deseption and a child of legend.**  
  
  
It's been one month after** **the fifth pokewar, and the pokemon won. The all powerful Mewtwo had lead the pokemon to a glorious victory, and he now reined as king of the world. The humans were punished severely. Adults would slaughtered, shoot, or killed. The children would have their memories, thoughts, and smarts zapped from their bodies and were contained in a generator where the high energy these gave off would be turned into electrical, heat, and other types of energy the pokemon could use. Thanks to Mewtwo's psychic powers, pokemon were as smart as people ... actually they were smarter, more technically advanced and more advanced in any other region a human would ever be. They could talk, walk, and act like people!  
  
The children that were spiritless were kept as pets. They were basically kept the same way pets were kept, but if you want a top quality human you had to get them from top quality breeders. The children were trained and taught to serve their masters, the pokemon!**


	2. The point Of No Return

chapter1

**~  
Chapter 1 The Point Of No Return!  
~  
  
**The desperate screams and hollers of children echoed through the empty halls of Indigo Castle. Down in the main room, five children were crying out in terror and struggling against the chains around their necks, wrists, and ankles trying to get free before they met their terrible fate.  
  
Several Tyranitar were in the room along with their king, Mewtwo, sitting calmly on his thrown watching with a hint of amusement. One of the Tyranitars finished locking the children's restraints to the floor pins, then he turned around and stood at attention in front of his king.  
  
The last batch is ready Sire! The Tyranitar said as he soluted Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo said as he tapped his figures against each other.  
  
Mewtwo looked down at the struggling children who were hollering out for their parents, it was giving him a headache.  
  
Mewtwo yelled in a booming and angry voice, the children were instantly hushed.  
  
Mewtwo looked contentedly over at his general which was an Alakazam, Hexus!  
Hexus tell me the status of these children and who they are going to Mewtwo asked.  
  
Yes Sire. Boomer has all the information you desire Hexus said as he glared over at one of the Tyranitars. The largest one stepped forward and looked down at a clipboard he had with him and began to read off the sheets.  
  
Um, starting from left to right, Boomer started.  
  
Mewtwo glanced over to the left on the five children, a boy sat there, his brown spiky hair was messed up and matted. He was dirty and had a few wounds on his face from earlier confrontations, this signaled to Mewtwo that he was tough but stubborn.  
  
The first child is Gary Oak. He was a pokemon trainer and has competed in the pokemon league twice losing both times.  
  
Mewtwo looked at Gary straight on and replied Not very bright is he?  
  
No sir Hexus replied.  
  
Boomer continued, as Mewtwo looked over at the next boy. He had short brown hair and was looking pretty rugged.  
  
This next boy is Sean Young. He was trainer of the Silver Island Gym Boomer stated.  
  
Mewtwo sighed in thought. Yah yes, I remember now. You were a pretty tough opponent with your little Tyranitar Mewtwo teased and he grinned evilly at Sean.  
  
Boomer cleared his voice to get the kings attention. Both Sean and Gary are going to Nidoking's Breeding center to be studs  
  
I'll except that. Ray has the tendency to breed the best humans, and these two will be perfect. They'll fit in fine. Mewtwo said as he leaned back into his thrown with a devilish grin.  
  
You're a monster! Gary shouted in disgust.  
  
Sean on the other hand didn't mind the thought of that. He looked over at Gary amusingly and said What's wrong Gary?, having sex 24-7 isn't that bad he remarked.  
  
Gary looked over at Sean with a serious look Sean, you idiot. If Mewtwo steals your mind you won't have a fucken clue if you're given it to a girl or banging the fucken lock on your cage door!  
Sean never thought of that. What was the fun of sex if you didn't now what the hell you were fucking!  
  
You Ass hole! Sean shouted, but Mewtwo just threw his head back and laughed hysterically.  
  
Mewtwo wiped a tear away from his eye that was caused by laughing so hard. Then he looked over at the next boy who had short black spiky hair. He looked fairly new and fresh.  
  
The next boy is Ash Ketchum. His owners brought him in around an hour ago. He'll head back to the show ring when he's done  
  
Mewtwo smiled. Ahh, a show human Mewtwo remarked.  
  
Six time champ your sire Hexus stated.  
  
Mewtwo wasn't surprised, Ash certainly had the physique for it. Next was a young girl with short blonde hair, she looked like she had been through the ringer by her mangled up condition and her dirty look.  
  
The next human is a young twelve year old girl by the name of Katie Tanner. She's a local pokemon trainer. She used to belong to Magcargo's Pokemon Therapy center but she's being transferred to Nidoking's breeding center after a good rest Boomer said.  
  
Mewtwo nodded, the girl looked like she would need it. The Pokemon Therapy center was a center were pokemon took their feelings out on the humans. The human children were subjected to everything imaginable. Beatings from angry pokemon, a shoulder to cry on when a pokemon was sad. Some pokemon even went as far as raping the human.  
  
The final child was a girl who scared every pokemon that knew her. The whole time that the kids were panicking, struggling, and hollering, she was calm and silent and didn't put up a fight. The whole time the five children were in that room that one girl just sat there not moving an inch but just stared angrily at Mewtwo.  
  
The girl's long copper hair was messed up, dirt and dried blood clung to her face from the struggle she had put up much earlier that week. Her clothes were torn in every place and she was thinning out from lack of nutrition. She looked like she hadn't eaten in a week or two.  
  
Hexus and three of the Tyranitars got a horrible shiver up their spines as the girl stared coldly at them. Boomer looked away nervously and began reading the girl's stats.  
  
The last girl is Jaime Price. She was eight time national champ in both the Johto and Orange leagues, and twelve time champ in the Nationals of Canada and Kanto. She was also the trainer of_ Boomer stopped irruptly.  
  
Mewtwo and the others looked over at Boomer who looked at them bewilderedly.  
Is there a problem Boomer? Mewtwo asked.  
  
Boomer cleared his throat but Mewtwo waved him off. Hold that last thought he said as he got up from his thrown.  
  
I would like to see this child for myself Mewtwo said as he started for the girl.   
  
But sir_ Hexus shouted.  
  
Quiet General! I know what I'm doing Mewtwo stated calmly.  
  
For the first time in that whole hour, the girl inched back and growled viciously in her throat at Mewtwo. Mewtwo stopped only inches away from her, their eyes locked in a cold stare. Suddenly a bright pink beam bounced off of an invisible force field protecting Mewtwo and the beam flew back behind the group of children and exploded into the wall near two Tyranitar. The two pokemon opened there eyes and looked to see where the psybeam hit, all it left was a five foot wide crater in the wall that was three feet deep. The two Tyranitars almost fainted at the sight of it.  
  
Mewtwo smiled evilly at the young girl, while the young girl only looked at Mewtwo more coldly. Boomer read the last statement on her stats he commanded.  
  
Jaime Price was also the trainer of Mewtwo!  
  
There was a deadly silence in the room as Mewtwo smiled evilly. That's how he knew to protect himself when he was around that girl. He knew she was psychic!  
  
You were a good trainer, but your usefulness ended rather roughly didn't it? Mewtwo asked Jaime, but she didn't answer.  
  
Mewtwo looked a little more unimpressed and he turned away and sat back on his thrown. That was one thing about you, you're so stubborn no one could break you. I on the other hand have stubbornly tried to do the same. I've starved you for nearly two weeks, tortured you and your little friends. I even had you raped by a Muk, but still you haven't cracked  
  
Jaime's peers looked over at her in shock and pity, how could Mewtwo do that to his own trainer, but Mewtwo continued. Now you weren't a bad trainer, you were actually a very talented trainer. I just never liked you!  
  
Sire it's getting late Hexus stated.  
  
Yes indeed. I would like to end this as well Mewtwo said. He grinned evilly as he got up from his thrown once more and walked over in front of the five children. The children all yanked against their chains and shackles, they knew what was coming next and they didn't want to suffer the immense pain again that's right, again!  
  
These children had returned to Mewtwo for a brainwashing for the fifth time this month. It was only these five, no others. Why it was these ones Mewtwo didn't know but he would figure it out one day. For know he discovered how to prolong the children's' brainwashing. He would return to them once a week to repeat the processes individually.  
  
The children screamed and shouted to be free. Relax, I'll let you go once I'm done. Oh and don't worry, I'll try and make this as painful as possible. Mewtwo said in a low evil voice.   
  
Right at that moment he fired a confusion attack at the children to stun them so he could get to work, but it was immediately deflected back at Mewtwo and knocked the King back!  
  
Mewtwo shook his head and was helped to his feet by two of his soldiers. Hexus was fuming. You little bitch. You dare defy the king_  
  
At that moment a pink aurora surround Hexus and he was sent smashing into the wall, right next to the crater caused by the blast earlier. And that makes two Jaime replied coldly at Hexus.  
  
Suddenly a blow came from Jaime's side and hit its target. Jaime cringed in pain as the psychic attack burned at Jaime's side. She looked over to see Mewtwo on his feet looking enraged at the girl and her actions.   
  
You little fool! Mewtwo said furiously. Guards, beat her! Mewtwo commanded.  
  
All the Tyranitars ran in and began to beat the children. Jaime, despite her weakness, knew she had to protect her friends. Then with a roar of fury, her psychic powers kicked in with tremendous force. The rubble from the ground, and the parts of the floor itself ripped from its foundation and with a lusty blow, the rubble was sent crashing into the rabid Tyranitars and all of them were sent crashing to the ground.  
  
The pokemon were to weak to get up, the powerful psychic blast form the girl had done it. Suddenly Jaime let out a scream in absolute agony as Mewtwo blasted her with a powerful psychic blast of his own. Jaime crashed to the floor and opened her eyes to watch the King break into insane laughter.  
  
Now to finish this! Mewtwo said as he looked towards the other children who were screaming at Jaime to get up.  
  
It's useless Haa haa! Hexus laughed.  
  
Mewtwo drew his arms back and powered up for a confusion attack. He grinned, and using his telepathy, said Now hold still, this is going to hurt! and he fired his powerful attack.  
  
The children shielded themselves but when nothing came they looked up. Jaime had come too and used a psychic force field to hold back Mewtwo's attack. Despite the hunger that ate away at her soul, the pain that pounded through every muscle and bone in her body, Jaime was not going down without a fight. The force field was effective but something was wrong! Since Jaime was already weak from battle so was the field, so if Jaime went down then so would the shield.  
  
Hexus realized this as well and he wasn't going to put up with this, especially from someone who defied the king. Hexus floated over behind the children and targeted the source, Jaime. He chuckled to himself and then whispered to one of the Tyranitars. It nodded in agreement and then it charged at Jaime, and without warning the Tyranitar jumped up into the air and landed smack one top of Jaime practically crushing her.  
  
Jaime let out an agonizing scream and instantly the shield dropped. Right at that moment Jaime realized what had just happened, what she had done. In that one second the powerful blast struck the children and the pain that ran through them made them think that their hearts would burst any second or their bodies would explode. The painful, bitter screams of the five children was music to Mewtwo's ears.  
  
Finally he stopped and the blast died off. The children laid on the ground, unconscious but their bodies shook momentarily from the pain that hit them harder then the paved road would if they jumped from a thirty story tall building. But what shocked Mewtwo most was that their spirits were brighter than anyone else's he had ever seen. A person's spirit looked like a bright ball of light and it gave off great amounts of energy.  
  
Mewtwo cocked his head in curiosity Now this is intriguing he remarked.


	3. My Friends

noescapech2

**Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon!  
This chapter is rated PG13**  


  
Question for ch2:  
Was Jaime really the only one with powers or is there more to this than meets the eye?**  
**

  
  
~  
Chapter 2 My Friends  
~  
A small room had been cutoff from all civilization and everything it. The blinds were closed to keep the harsh sunlight out, only allowing the room to be dimly lit by the light that did seep through.  
  
The white walls were soft in color and added to the relaxed mood. The floor was soft and carpeted. The entire was room was bare except for the one oversized dog bed at the far side of the room.  
  
The bed was cushioned and comfortable for a recovering child like the one that lay in the bed now. The child was its pajamas and wrapped in a gentle white bed sheet with blue and pink stripes.  
  
Just then the door to the child's room opened and in stepped a Typhlosion. It approached the youngster quietly, and kneeled down next to it. It looked down at her, the child was fast asleep, the Typhlosion dropped its head and groaned somberly.  
  
If you would just wake up He said.  
  
A voice called to the Typhlosion silently. Mark looked up to see another Typhlosion, he grinned. Sora, she's still_  
  
I know Sora said.  
  
Mark got to his knees and looked down at the little girl. He gently scratched her on the forehead then escorted Sora and himself out of the room. Mark closed the door behind him and sighed to himself.  
  
Sora looked at Mark nervously He'll be here any moment. What do we do? Sora asked.  
  
Then right at that moment a knock was heard at the door. Sora gasped in shock It's him, it's the King! she panicked.  
  
Marked placed a paw on Sora's shoulder. We do what we should have done a long time ago. We ask him to help Mark said reassuringly.  
  
Mark went to go answer the front door, and sure enough when he opened it, there stood the King. King Mewtwo! He wore a golden crown, the traditionalized cape, and a white t-shirt with the words I'm Special printed on it.  
  
Mark! nice to see ya again Mewtwo said as he and Mark shook paws.  
  
You too, Mewtwo Mark said in an equally happy tone.  
  
Mewtwo took off his crown and cape, he only used to when he paraded around in public. Mewtwo looked around Mark and Sora's happy little house, but this time the atmosphere seemed different. The sound of their human pet was mysteriously absent.  
  
So where is she? where's that spoiled little brat you keep around here? Mewtwo asked, It's been a week and I came to do another memory block  
  
Mark groaned and scratched the back of his neck nervously, Mewtwo picked up on this. What's wrong? Mewtwo asked in a low, angry tone.  
  
Nothing to get mad about but maybe to be worried about Mark said.  
  
What are you talking about? Mewtwo asked.  
  
Mark motioned Mewtwo to follow him where he lead Mewtwo to the child's room. when they walked in they saw Sora near the door crying. Mark went to comfort her, and Mewtwo asked What happened here?  
  
She's been that way since she was returned to us. We thought she'd snap out of it by the next morning but  
  
Mewtwo looked down at pathetic little tot. He approached her and knelt down next to her. She had been unconscious since Sunday and now it was time for her to wake up.  
  
Mewtwo put one paw under the child's chin and raised her head slightly off the bed, then with the other hand he waved it over the girl's head like a wizard casting a spell. All right Jaime, time to wake up, nap time's over Mewtwo said.  
  
Then magically a light blue aurora surrounded Jaime's small broken body and she began to moan.  
  
He gently set the girl's head back down onto the soft bed and got back to his feet. He returned to Mark and Sora's side then he looked back at the girl.  
  
Jaime, Awake! Mewtwo commanded as he waved his hand across the side of him, and the blue aurora surrounding the girl vanished. Mark and Sora looked on to see any improvement and to their utter delight, Jaime opened her eyes.  
  
Mewtwo turned to head for the living room You better feed her. She been without food for two and a half weeks. It's now wonder why she had slipped under he said.  
~  
It was only a half hour later when everyone was sitting in the living room discussing their plans. Mewtwo liked Mark, he was the only pokemon on Jaime's team he liked, So when Mark asked to take Jaime Mewtwo agreed.   
  
Mewtwo and Mark were talking while Sora sat on the couch with the child wrapped up in her arms suckling on a bottle full of orange juice. Jaime was passing in and out of consciousness due to her irrupt weakness.  
  
Mewtwo gave Sora an odd look. Sora you mother that human child. Your going to make me sick Mewtwo said briefly.  
  
Sora paid no attention to Mewtwo but looked down at the small girl who was still eating. Mark decided to change the subject So Mewtwohow are the others taking it?  
  
Mewtwo knew Mark meant the other four children. I wish they were like her, unconscious He sighed, All I know is that I won't brain wash the boys again that close, especially after they just finished studding Darik's champion females  
  
Mark burst into laughter I'm afraid to ask he said.  
  
Lets just say my leg will never be the same thanks to that Sean boy.  
  
Mark busted a gut from hard laughter. Oh no. That's terrible  
  
During the whole time Jaime had drifted off to sleep with the bottle still in her mouth.  
**~  
Dream  
~**  
Pain throbbed through out Jaime's entire body, as well as her friends. They were all lying on the cold stone floor of their cell awaiting to be brainwashed for the first time. Their hearts were racing with fear as they could only imagine what would become of them.  
  
Hey Jaime, Gary said weakly.  
  
was all she could blurt out.  
  
We want you to hold onto your powers for us he said.  
  
Immediately Jaime sat up in shock. What? why? she asked.  
  
Sean said If you hold on to our powers then you won't lose your memories. Our powers will hide them and protect them so Mewtwo can't take them.  
  
But what about you guys? Jaime asked vaguely.  
  
That's the best part Katie replied faintly. If you come into physical contact with one of us, we will regain our memories and you have the choice of giving or keeping our powers.  
  
It seems right but what if we're caught, what if Mewtwo finds out? Jaime asked.  
He won't if we're careful Gary said.  
  
So what are we waiting for, let's do this Sean commanded.  
  
The whole group gave a sound of agreement, and as they began to concentrate, their bodies began to glow separate colors. Gary's body glowed a bright purple, Sean's was blue, and Katie's was green.  
  
Then with a bright flash, their psychic powers were forced out of their bodies and were zapped into Jaime's. The impact was so great it knocked her to the floor. When Jaime came too she saw everyone looking down at her with concern. Her head was on Gary's lap and she had been moved to the pile of straw that was used for their beds.  
  
Jaime sighed Don't worry, I won't let you down  
  
Everyone smiled in relief, suddenly all of Jaime's surrounding went dark, her friends had vanished and she was no longer in the cell. Suddenly an evil laughter filled the air, a dark familiar laughter that Jaime knew all to well.  
  
She looked but only to see that her ankles, wrists, and neck were shackled and locked to chains that were locked to floor pins. No, what's happening to me? Jaime shouted, alarmed.  
  
Don't worry my dear The dark voice replied.  
  
Jaime looked up at the shadows to see a tall cat-like figure appear. Jaime's eye were filled with fear as it approached.  
  
I'll remove them he began to chuckle As soon as I drain your thoughts! and the pokemon burst into an insane laughter.  
  
No! Mewtwo No! Don't do this to me! Jaime yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Just relax Jaime, I'll make this as painful as possible! Mewtwo laughed as he reached out for his former trainer.  
  
I won't let you get away with this! Jaime demanded.  
  
Suddenly a bright flash took over Jaime's entire body, and nothing but painthe pain that she had felt twice, no five times! engulfed her body.  
**~  
Reality  
~**  
Jaime screamed as she struggled against Sora's grip, the out of the blue, Jaime shot a psychic blast at Mewtwo and he was sent flying.   
  
Mewtwo was shocked, all he was doing was draining any memories Jaime could have picked up over the week's time, then she freaks. Most surprisingly of all is that Jaime was asleep and had no clue of what he was doing.  
  
Mark ran over to help the dumbfounded king to his feet. Mewtwo shook his head Man, she packs a punch! Mewtwo remarked.  
  
Jaime on the other hand wasn't taking this lightly. She was wailing, and screaming her head off because she had scared herself so badly. Sora held her close and was whispering something softly to her.  
  
Mewtwo looked at Mark You all right bud? Mark asked.  
  
Mewtwo said as he put a paw to his head, Just, I want to know what caused her to attack me so suddenly?  
  
Maybe it was something you triggered Mark said.  
  
Mewtwo said.  
  
They looked over at Sora who had finally gotten the child to hush up. See why Sora mothers that thing? Mark said.  
  
Mewtwo nodded as Mark continued. She knew that the child is fully capable of pulling of a stunt like that, so she keeps her calm so Jaime won't blow the place to bits  
  
Mewtwo knew it was time for him to leave, he didn't want to wear out his welcome. As soon as Mewtwo left, Sora set the sleeping child down on the couch and went to the kitchen. Jaime opened her eyes, she had faked her little nap to fool Sora. Jaime managed to get to her hands and knees with little trouble, then with a big heave she boosted herself to her feet. She quickly looked over the top edge of the couch to look out the window. The couch was huge and she was just tall enough to peek over the top, even at the age of sixteen.  
  
The fact was, everything was five times it's normal size because it was all made for Typhlosions. Other pokemon, bigger or smaller, bought stuff that was their suitable size, but living with two Tyhlosions made things very difficult. Compared to everything in the whole house, Jaime felt like she was the size of a four year old, well, she was being treated like one.  
  
Jaime peered out the window to watch Mark see Mewtwo off. Mark had said something to their king, and both seemed to agree on something. Mewtwo got into his carriage and then signaled to his driver to leave. Mark waved goodbye and headed back to the house.  
  
Something caught the corner of Mark's eye. He looked over to see Jaime peering eagerly out the window. Mark walked into the house and saw Jaime still holding herself up with the couch. he smiled, walked over, and picked her up. Jaime giggled delightfully as Mark held her above his head and said You certainly caused a heap of trouble today


	4. Boy Toys

noescapech3

**This chapter is rated PG-15  
  
~  
Chapter 3 Boy Toys  
~**  
  
Five agonizing days had passed since Jaime had woken up. She was bored out of her mind, and would do anything to get a little attention. She even got herself into trouble purposely so Sora and Mark would pay attention to her. Mark had seemed to figure this out a while back and was trying to come up with a plan to keep her out of trouble.  
  
The clock on the wall began to chime, Jaime looked up from her place on the couch   
pillow to see that it was five and without even a second thought she got up and peered out the window from atop the couch.As was expected, Mark came walking up the pathway towards the house, but someone was with him this time, a Nidoking! Jaime had a curious look on her face but it quickly vanished when Mark pointed out Jaime to the Nidoking next to him. Jaime got excited, it was expected of her. Mark and Sora knew Jaime had most of her memories back but they wanted to her to hide that fact. So Jaime had to act stupid and loyal.  
  
Mark was greeted at the door by a very happy little girl, and as he picked Jaime up and held her in his arm, the Nidoking started to physically examine the girl. Jaime reacted unaccordingly to this seemingly rough handling. She let out a squeal, jumped from Mark's arms and bolted a safe distance away to the middle of the living room.Mark turned to the Nidoking. As you see Ray, she's not too keen on being handled too roughly, but when I take her for a walk she seems to be quite friendly with the boys. She seems to get into a lot more trouble now and she never used to be like that. My theory is that she's gotten lonely, and I think she'd like a little attention, if you know what I mean.  
  
Ray, the Nidoking, seemed interested. I see your point. I can give ya one of my top studs, but are you sure you don't want to breed her? Ray asked.  
  
Jaime looked up in alarm. Mark shook his head, Nope, only attention.  
  
Ray nodded. Okay then, I have to do this in a calm and relaxing place. Somewhere   
comfortable to her, Ray said. Oh, and call Sora, I'll need her help as well. he added.  
  
Sora, would you come in here for a moment? Mark called.  
  
Sora walked in from the kitchen   
  
Grab Jaime and bring her to her room, we'll need your help as well. Mark said.  
Sora headed for Jaime and before she just had the chance to get away, Sora grabbed her and followed her husband Mark, and the local breeder, Ray, to Jaime's room.   
  
Mark closed the window and put down the blinds to dim the sunlight. Jaime clung to Sora in fear, she had no idea what was going on.Mark removed Jaime from Sora's arms. Jaime reached out for Sora, but Mark only kept a tight hold on the girl while Sora just watched. Ray set down a soft blanket on a change table in the girl's room, then he turned to the two.  
  
Okay put her in something comfy. Knowing you, you have bedtime clothes for her. Put them on her. Ray ordered.  
  
Sora and Mark started to replace the girl's clothes, at the same time Jaime was trying to escape from their hold. She knew something was coming up and she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like it.  
  
You'll be glad you did later. Ray said.  
  
All right, but are you sure it's safe? Mark asked, as he scooped the child into his fuzzy arms.  
  
Ray nodded Yep, some of the females on my grounds are used strictly for pleasure. And I used the same process on them. They never had a problem with it.   
  
Ray pulled out a few things from a bag he had brought with him. One thing looked like a hand held computer device, another was a bottle of pills, and the last thing was a syringe with a clear liquid in it. Ray opened he bottle of pills and handed two of them to Mark.  
  
Get her to take those right now Ray said as he prepared the needle.   
Jaime was a bit reluctant but took the pills with Sora's help. Just then Ray approached her with the needle and without warning he jabbed it into her small arm. Jaime cried out in pain as the fluid was injected. When the needle was removed Mark rubbed the spot on her arm where the needle went in hoping to ease the pain.  
  
Okay, lie her down on the table Ray instructed.  
  
Now, Sora you hold on to the front of her and Mar... he said.  
  
Jaime felt a pitfall feeling in her stomach, it made her feel like she would throw up but also she was blanking out and falling under. That syringe was a tranquilizer to knock her out.  
  
Later Jaime woke up to find herself in her own bed, in her pajamas, and wrapped in the same soft bed sheet. She felt sick, as if she'd throw up any minute, but there was no pain, it had vanished. The pain killer must have kicked in not long after she blacked out, she just felt numb. Jaime sighed to herself, That was something I didn't need, but what the hell did they do? she asked herself.  
  
The house was silent, the place was dark. The chimes of the clock could be heard   
coming from the living room.  
  
Huh, four in the morning  
  
Suddenly a small crash could be heard outside. Jaime sat up quickly and looked   
aroundNothing! Jaime crawled out of her bed, it was the only way she could get out.  
  
She squeezed through the open bedroom door and made her way to the living room. She heard something coming from outside and struggled her way up onto the couch. She peered over the top of the couch and out the window, and gasped at what she saw.  
  
A Gengar, and it's trying to break in! She exclaimed.  
  
The Gengar didn't need any fancy lock picks to break in, he was a ghost type. Why go through all the trouble when you can walk right through the door. The Gengar didn't hesitate as he stepped through the walls. He looked around to see all the stuff he could steal, suddenly a small glowing pink thing in front of him caught his eye. It was a human! but why was it glowing?  
  
The Gengar laughed and side stepped the girl, then he headed for the dinette set on the table. The Gengar was just laying his ghostly little hand on the set when suddenly BOOM! CRASH! the robber was knocked back into wall, taking the lamp and night table down with him.  
  
Right at that moment the Gengar got to his feet and tried to get out of there but each move he made, the girl only seemed to block him, readying herself to attack again. The girl seemed to move faster than anything the Gengar had ever seen, it had to be her powers, and he was right.  
  
Finally the Gengar made a mad dash out the wall, Jaime ran into the kitchen and to the back door, then out the doggie dog, shot around the house and stopped at the front. Mark and Sora owned a farm so everything within a hundred yards was pasture and field. Jaime scanned the dark setting carefully, but the robber was no where to be seen, just then Jaime stepped on something, a piece of paper.   
  
She picked it up and read the scribbled writing.  
1. dog bed, 1, blanket, 1 box? Well that explains the dinette set, its boxed. Let's see here 1 female, 1 male?   
  
Jaime was dumb founded It's a list but for what?  
  
Just then it hit Jaime It's a breeding list! That sick ass bastard wants to breed   
humans!  
  
Jaime knew where he had gone now. Just over the hill and the end of Mark's property was another field, and at the edge of the field was the Nidokings Breeding Center!  
  
He's going to steal my friends! Jaime yelled.  
  
Now Jaime knew she wasn't allowed over there, that field was forbidden to her. Mark made that clear last time she disobeyed but this was important, she had to save her friends. Jaime knew a short cut to the center, it was essential to her that she had the quickest way there when she had to revive her friends memories.  
  
Jaime powered up her psychic powers and flew off down the pasture, only a fool would take the old dirt path that lead into the woods nearby, but to other pokemon, it was the only way they knew.  
  
It wasn't long before she reached the edge of the pasture, there she stopped and   
looked around, there was no sign of the Gengar, but suddenly she spotted him, he was just emerging from the woods, and he looked out of breath. Jaime grinned evilly to herself.  
  
He must have ran the whole way chicken she remarked.  
  
The Gengar stopped to catch his breath, buying time for Jaime to ready herself to attack. Just then the Gengar heard a whistle and he looked up to see the girl chuckling evilly at him. The ghostly robber's look was shocked.   
  
He remarked.  
  
Instantly he was sent back by a blast of psychic power fired by the girl. The trees behind him that got hit by the blast exploded with a great force, doing double damage to the ghost type. Also the noise of the five trees being blasted could wake up all of Ontario.The Gengar dodged a few of the psychic blasts that were thrown at him but most hit home.   
  
Suddenly Hey, what's going on over there?! a voice boomed.  
  
Jaime turned to see a flashlight shine on the Gengar, but she couldn't see who was   
holding the flash light. Immediately who ever held the light was came into view, it was Ray, the breeding center owner.  
  
Ray recognized the ghost Hey, you're that wanted crook everyone's after  
The ghost said nothing, but instead pulled out a gun, took aim, and fired right at Ray!   
  
Ray shielded himself from the oncoming bullet, but something was wrong, he felt   
nothing. No pain, blood hell, he felt no bullet! Ray looked up and saw why, the bullet was floating in midair only inches away from Ray's face. It was also glowing pink for some strange reason. Ray looked down to see Mark's pet girl standing at the side looking iniquitously at the Gengar. She had a pink flame engulfing her body, almost like she was psychic.  
  
Dear god Ray said as he watched the little girl.  
  
The psychic flame seemed to grow more intense by the moment, suddenly Jaime let'er rip and a psychic blast impounded into the Gengar and sent it flying off into the distance.  
  
DAAAAAAMMMMNNNNN IIITTT! it yelled as it sailed off into the night sky.  
  
Ray's mouth hung to the ground in surprise. He looked over at the girl who was looking at him with big innocent eyes that seemed to say Ray looked down at his watch 4:32 in the morning, it's too late for you to be out so   
  
Ray knelt down and tried to nicker the girl to his side, but Jaime only inched away. Just then he reached into his pocket and pulled out something. He quickly unwrapped it and held out the little offering. It was to dark for Jaime to see just what the hell he was offering her.  
  
Jaime inched closer to get a better look, and to her delight it was chocolate! She slowly approached the Nidoking, who, as she ate, scratched her behind her right ear. Jaime loved being scratched there and she leaned into it and groaned in pleasure. Just then Ray picked her up and started carrying her to the center. On the way she heard him say something.   
  
You saved my center, so I guess I owe you something. I'll let you stay here for the rest of the night and phone Mark to tell him you're here  
  
Jaime didn't mind, It would give here time to find the guys. They entered the center and Jaime was over taken by awe. The front was a professional office while the back was a maze of doors. Ray opened one and walked in. Jaime gasped in shock, rows apon rows of cages overlapped each other, and in each of them were people. On the left side were all the guys while on the right were all the girls, but this time, due to the chill of the night, all the people were clothed to keep warm.  
  
All the humans were asleep as Ray continued down the hall. Finally he stopped near   
the end and he opened a cage at the bottom of the row. Great, ground floor,' Jaime thought to herself.  
  
Ray put her in the cage and quickly closed the door and locked it. He sighed and looked at the girl. I guess I should phone Mark before he worries, but he'll be pretty proud of you for what you did for us Ray said, and got up and walked back down the hall to a phone that hung from the wall.  
  
Jaime huddled into a ball and curled up into the corner of the cage. The floor was   
padded to keep her warm but still, she was cold. She lay awake as she listened to Ray talk on the phone.  
  
Hello, Sora I'm sorry to wake you but_  
Oh you were already awake, anyway can I speak to Mark?, Thanks  
Hi Mark it's Ray  
Really someone broke into your house.  
They took a few of towels, but they_  
Oh no, no, no She's over here  
Relax, calm down. Your girl saved my center  
Yeah, she probably chased him out and before he could reach the center she chased him off again  
Yeah, so do you want her to stay here, or do you want to come pick her up?  
You want to pick her up, Okay I'll see ya in a few hours  
Yep, all right, yeah, bye And Ray hung up the phone.  
  
He walked back down to the cage that Jaime was occupying for the mean time and   
said. He'll be here in the morning, so you should rest up and Ray got up and left.  
The lights dimmed down quite a bit so it was dark enough to sleep. Jaime could hear mutters of people in other cages, then someone yelled out He's gone! and the noise got louder.  
  
Jaime closed her eyes an tried to ignore the chattering, all of it was about her.  
Hey, what did Master put in the cage? Someone asked.  
It's a girl Another answered.  
She looks pretty shaken A boy said.  
Dude see if you can get her attention One of the boys yelled.  
But I think she's asleep  
Then wake her you idiot  
  
Just then something banged against Jaime's cage door causing Jaime to jump in   
fright. A few good laughs came from around the room, Jaime was scared stiff,   
Leave me alone She yelled.  
  
Jaime heard more laughter but it was mostly guys but then Hey guys leave her alone. She's scared, and frightened. A girl scolded.  
  
We were just having some fun The boy answered back.  
  
Just then the sound of something forceful bashing Jaime's cage door echoed in the   
halls.  
What the? What's going on? and other such comments came from around the hall.Finally someone figured it out The new kid's trying to get out!  
  
Everyone watched intently as the Jaime kept ramming her cage door. Jaime thought   
she heard someone remark that it was impossible, but with one last body slam the lock finally gave way. Jaime tumbled out of her cage and onto the floor. A loud gasped could be heard and whispers became apparent as well.  
  
Look she got out  
The lock to the cage, it's busted.  
She did it  
  
Jaime sat up and shook her head. She looked around and most of the faces became   
clear. Jaime looked in the cage across from hers. Two boys she recognized well were looking at her. She smiled at them then looked on the girls side, she was in luck because in the cage next her was Katie! Jaime wasted no time as she bolted to Katie's cage door. Quickly she examined the lock and decided What the hell and blasted it off.  
  
Everyone seemed stunned but Katie was free and that's all that mattered to Jaime. She made a dead bee line for Gary and Sean's cage but before she had the chance to bust them out a hand was placed on her shoulder. Jaime jerked around to see Katie.Hey Jaime, be careful these two take their job seriously. she warned.  
  
Thanks for the warning Katie. By the way what made you remember?  
  
When I touched your shoulder Katie answered.  
  
Jaime smiled and giggled at her friend I'm glad you're back to normal   
  
Katie nodded So am I  
  
Jaime stepped back, held up her hand and got ready to fire a psybeam. The lock   
sparked heavily and finally busted off. Instantaneously Sean shot out of the cage and   
knocked Jaime to the floor, but Katie was quicker because she grabbed him by the   
shoulders, swung him around to meet her head and kissed him.  
  
A few seconds later she pulled back and Sean had to catch his breath. Now not only   
was Sean back to normal, but he was shocked. Katie never did that in her life! Sean   
was always the one. Sean was still in Katie's arms panting heavily when finally he   
looked up at her and said Damn, you're fine! I want another.  
  
Katie said bluntly, and she dropped Sean flat on the floor.   
  
Awe man! Sean said, but a hard laughter broke his concentration.  
  
Jaime was laughing extremely hard, her face was beat red, and she was on the ground. Sean looked at her annoyed but drew his attention back to Katie. Why did you go and kiss me so GOOD if you won't do it again?  
  
Katie visibly cringed and replied I thought that was bad, I'll keep that in mind never to do it again. I think a hug will suffice. Besides I only did it for Jaime's sake. If I hadn't kissed you would have been fucking her like there would be no tomorrow  
  
Sean shuttered, but Jaime said Think how I would feel. I was on the receiving end  
  
Sean thought about and felt more sorry for Jaime. Never thought about that  
  
That's because you don't think Katie remarked.  
  
Katie helped Jaime to her feet and she brushed herself off. Now she had to get Gary. Sean chuckled He's waiting for ya he told her.  
  
Jaime gulped, Gary was two and a half times stronger than her and nearly a foot bigger. If Sean had been able to knock her down, Jaime could only imagine what Gary would do to her. Jaime walked towards the cage and she heard Katie whisper   
Good luck  
  
Jaime choked as she walked into the dark cage.  
  
Jaime couldn't see a thing let alone where Gary was hiding, she crenched her eyes to see better but it was no use. Jaime sighed in somewhat disappointment. Just then a hand reach from behind her and covered her mouth. Jaime froze to the spot as what ever was behind her, turned her around. Jaime gulped hard to see Gary. He was covered by the shadows so she really couldn't see him very well.Jaime was shaken but Gary seemed more calm. She felt like yelling for help but Gary   
still had his hand over her mouth. He shoved her towards a part of the cage and forced her to the ground.  
  
Now you're going to be quiet and play along. I don't want any shit from you got it? Gary said in a low tone. Jaime just nodded and had a little panic in her voice.  
  
Gary forced Jaime down onto her back. Jaime held her breath as she felt Gary's full   
weight come slowly down onto her. Slowly he removed his hand over her mouth and replaced it with his lips as he slowly began to kiss her. She felt his tongue dance   
around in her mouth and this continued to carry on for awhile until Jaime couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Jaime quickly broke away from him Gary stop it! She demanded over her tears of fright and frustration. She felt Gary get off of her and she sighed. She was glad to have Great chief ton-o-bricks!' finally get off her. She felt Gary grab her hand and pull her to her feet, and immediately hold her close to him.  
  
Sorry for scaring ya he whispered in her ear.  
  
Jaime nodded Just don't do it again she told him  
  
Gary agreed and he comforted his love for a few moments longer.  
  
~  
  
The sound of the broken cage door swung open and a sigh of worry crossed over the place. Katie was sleeping in Sean's arms on one side if the cage while on the other side Jaime was lying on Gary's lap fast asleep.  
  
Huh oh. I wonder what Mark will_ at that point Ray realized something. The kids   
clothes weren't off meaning they hadn't pulled off anything during the night.  
  
Thank heavens Ray sighed in relief.  
  
But he also noticed Jaime snuggling into Gary. Well, it looks like she found herself a mate' Ray thought. He wasn't going to miss this opportunity.  
  
Well Mark wanted to bring her in to chose her own but I never dreamed she'd do it herself this fast. Ha! I didn't even think about these two  
  
The sound of Ray's voice woke Jaime up and when she looked up to see Ray she   
backed up behind the half awake Gary to hide. Gary looked next to him, chuckled then placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. Ray smiled then knew what he had to do.  
  
Sorry little one but it's time to leave Ray said and he reached into grab the girl. Gary blocked Ray's reach, turned sharply to face Jaime and gave her a quick peck on the cheek then moved away.  
  
Jaime was escorted down the hallway and out the door into the front office were she saw Mark and Sora waiting. Jaime let out a squeal of joy and jumped into their arms. Once Jaime had settled herself she closed her eyes so she could sleep till three.  


  
What did Ray do to Jaime, How will this affect her in the future?  
Find out in chapter 4 comming this sundy!


	5. A Whisper Of Defeat

defeat 

**~  
Chapter 4 A Whisper Of Defeat  
~**  
Hours had seemed to pass in the center as Gary awaited outside in the pen to see   
Jaime appear over the the hill. Sean and Katie were arguing again about last nights   
make out session because Sean wanted more. Gary sighed rejectivly when suddenly a whistle from the distance caught his attention. He looked up to see a figure at the top of the hill, it was Jaime!  
  
Jaime ran down the hill and up to Gary behind the fence. Gary gave her a sly look Hey beautiful what took yah so long?  
  
I had to get out of the house without Sora seeing me. She thinks I'm still sleeping   
Jaime said, a bit out of breath.  
  
They both kissed each other through the gate, but to them it didn't seem to matter.  
Gary felt a rush of excitement flow through him, when unexpectedly a carriage came rapidly out of the woods towards the breeding center. Both Jaime and Gary gasped they both said.  
  
Gary looked at Jaime with concern Quick get out of here. If Mewtwo finds you here then our brains will both be scrambled Gary said.  
  
But Gary_  
  
But nothing, scram yah hear? Gary said.  
  
Jaime panicked then headed for the top of the hill. She wanted to go straight home   
without looking back, but she did, she did look back and that would be one of her worst mistakes ever made.  
  
She saw Mewtwo approach Katie, Gary and Sean in the pen and brainwash them right then and there. Jaime had always blacked out before she could see what happened to her and her friends but now she wish she was!  
  
A blue aurora surrounded her friends and their screams of pain and agony filled the   
once quiet air. Their bodies lashed out in pain, their pleas begging for Mewtwo to stop but he didn't. He looked as if he were almost enjoying it, wait a sec He was!  
Jaime watched in horror and anger and when Mewtwo finally stopped her friends fell to the ground unconscious. Jaime felt sad and discouraged, she had finally gotten her lucky break to revive her friends but now, now this happened. Tears came to Jaime's eyes as Mewtwo walked out of the center. Jaime crouched down in the tall grass to hide herself, and she watched as Mewtwo got into his carriage and drove off.  
  
When Jaime was sure he was long gone she looked up and slowly made her way   
down to the pen. Jaime saw her friends lying unconscious on the ground. Just then she saw a red light on the wall near the door flicker on. Jaime crouched into the grass but nothing happened so when she sat up she grabbed a stick that was pretty thick and a good weight. She was going to hit Gary in the back and try to wake him up. She took aim and chucked the stick but she didn't throw it hard enough because it was going to hit the gate.  
  
The stick hit the fence as expected but suddenly a jolt of electricity jumped out and hit the stick forcing the sick into to the pen, pass Gary and knock Sean smack on the noggin. Jaime smiled with a bit of amusement. It had missed Gary but the stick did hit Sean on the head, so it wasn't a total loss. On the plus side it woke Sean up because he lifted his head and moaned. Why he didn't rub his head where the stick hit was out of her grasp but then Jaime noticed something crucial, Seany was in the buff!  
  
He was probably registered to stud later today. Jaime didn't know what do. Sure she had the decency not to look but her eyes were locked on his face! He looked up at Jaime for a second then it must of hit him, his purpose in life because a whacked out look appeared on his face.  
  
Suddenly Sean got onto all fours and looked down at the other end, Jaime looked away in disgust Oh fuck! That's sick, flattering but sick Jaime said. Suddenly  
  
**~ZZZZZZAAAAAAAAPPPPP!~**  
  
A blast of power sent Jaime flying back. She looked up to see Sean stuck to the gate being fried by the 10,000 volts that ran through his body. Jaime covered her eyes in fright and screamed. Finally Sean was blown back and he hit the ground with a thud.   
  
Tears came out from Jaime's eye in concern for her friend but she need not worry   
because Sean snapped out of it quickly and he charged for Jaime again by jumping at the fence again!  
  
**~ZZZZZZAAAAAAAAPPPPP!~****  
**  
Jaime covered her eyes but couldn't help but peek a little. She watched as another   
10,000 volts cursed through Sean's body once more. The tears flowed harder this time because Jaime was now scared for herself and her friend. She watched Sean's body fall into a shaking heap on the ground.   
  
Jaime made the quick decision to get out of there for Sean's sake and health yet a   
small voice in the back of her mind told her _What harm could it do to him?_  
  
Jaime reached the crest of the hill and began the long walk home but before she even took two steps off towards home from the top of the hill  
  
  
  
Jaime shook her head Sean, you dumb ass bastard. You'd think you'd learn the first two times she told herself.  
  
But at least this proved one of Jaime's theories Boys think about sex every twelve   
seconds' Jaime thought again, it had taken her a whole nine seconds to think that. She paused at where she was and started to count 3 - 2 -1   
  
  
  
Jaime nodded to herself then chuckled. She would miss Sean's stupidity, Gary's self   
centered remarks, and Katie's words of wisdom. Over the past month she had tried   
everything to get her friends back but Mewtwo always seemed to be one step ahead of her. Why didn't she just give up? Why didn't she just give in to Mewtwo and tell him, then maybe she could live the rest of her life brain dead and not have to suffer anymore.  
  
Jaime was so into her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was in the mareep   
pasture of Mark and Sora's farm. She walked over to the wooden fence and slumped down sadly into the grass. It was mid summer so the mareep were up in greener pastures near the base of the mountain so the surrounding pasture was pretty much quiet for the most part.  
  
Jaime sighed to herself as she listened to the sounds around her. The pidgey chirping, the north winds rustling through the grass, the near by creek and its fresh spring water, the calling of her name the calling of her name?  
  
Jaime lifted her head only to see a butterfree flying her way, it was Georgy. Georgy had been Jaime's friend for the past month. He was funny but could easily get on your nerves. The only good thing about him was that he hated Mewtwo and was totally against him, just like Jaime and her friends.  
  
Hey Jaime, why so glum chum? Georgy asked.  
  
Jaime looked away and sighed.   
  
What's the matter, Mewtwo got your tongue Georgy giggled.  
  
Not funny Georgy. And no, Mewtwo hasn't gotten my tongue, he's got my friends memories Jaime protested.  
  
Georgy replied sadly. Let me guess, he went to the center and he trailed off in fear for hurting his friend's already broken heart.  
  
Yeah, I don't know why I bother anymore Jaime said.  
  
But Jaime that's why they intrusted you with their powers, they knew that you were to stubborn to give up. For god sake you're their leader!  
  
I lead no one! Jaime demanded.  
  
You aren't seriously thinking about giving up are you? You're not going to give in to that psychotic maniac? Georgy asked seriously as he watched Jaime get to her feet.  
  
Jaime started to walk away when she answered You know, I'm seriously thinking about it   
  
Georgy could do noting but float there and watch his friend walk off into the distance of the farm. Finally he flew off not muttering a word to himself.  
  
Jaime walked for a few more minutes before she lost sight of what was happening   
around her, causing her to trip over a huge rock. Jaime lay on her stomach listlessly, not even thinking anyone was watching her. Slowly she got to her hands and knees and crawled a few feet over to a creek that ran calmly down the pasture.  
  
Jaime looked into the water and saw her refection. It was a sad and pitiful sight to see. How Gary still loved her was not known to her, all those scratches on her face told a story. She touched her face as she kept looking at her reflection.  
  
Jaime removed her coat to see more cuts and bruises but one stood out. It was one her shoulder, it was big and hurt like hell. It probably had most gruesome story to tell of all.   
  
Jaime slowly began to fade out of reality as she stared at the bruise long and hard.  
Jaime sighed, the bruise was from the Muk grabbing her shoulder so hard when he   
tried to rape her. Tears came to Jaime's eyes just at the thought of it. She would never forget it.  
  
What did I do to deserve this. It all feels like a sick story Sean would write Jaime said over her tears.  
She stared down at her reflection again as a tune crossed through her mind.  
**There's no where to run, I have no place to go. Surrender my heart, body and soul** It sounded oddly familiar to her but she remembered one time when Gary had sung that one part to her quietly.  
  
It was just after the transfer of their powers into Jaime when Gary held her close and made her promise. She remembered her promise.  
  
**~  
Flashback  
~  
**  
Jaime wiped her tear stained face against Gary's chest as he held her close to keep   
her warm.  
  
Jaime I need you to promise me something Gary said gently.  
  
she replied in an equally quiet and gentle voice.  
  
Gary took a moment but he finally managed to say his request. No matter how tough, how painful, or how gruesome it gets to be. I want you to promise me that you'll never give up. Promise me that  
  
Jaime was silent but then, I promise she finally whispered.  
  
Then to her amazement Gary sung that exact phrase to her, quietly and gently in her ear.  
  
**~  
Reality  
~  
**  
Oh Gary, Jaime cried I know I promised but, but I don't know if I can take much more   
of this. It's getting to be to much. GARY HELP ME! She yelled out.  
  
Jaime began to cry harder when the north winds blew across the fields.   
  
A soft voice echoed.   
  
Jaime looked up   
  
Jaime, don't give up The others count on yooouuu the voice trailed.  
  
Who's there? Jaime asked as she shot up in alarm.  
  
The voice said again.  
  
Just then Jaime looked down at the creek to see her own reflection turn into Gary's,   
Sean's, and Katie's.  
  
Dooo iiiittt foorrr yourrrr frieennndddsssss! The voice echoed softly.  
  
Just then Jaime felt something, something inside of her that she hadn't felt since the   
beginning of her pokemon journey that was years ago. Her determination, it was   
renewed.   
  
Dooooo it! The voice echoed.  
  
Jaime stood up with a new determined look on her face. Her faith in herself and her   
friends had been renewed and she knew it with all her heart. She turned towards home and stared out at the barren pastures of green. The north winds blew through the grass, the trees swayed with the light breeze, and Jaime's hair began to get rustled by the blowing wind.  
  
Jaime looked around at the lands she stood on, and with a firm voice she made her   
decisions clear. I know what I must do. I have to revive my friends, and then I must kill Mewtwo!


	6. Plan

noescapech5 

**~  
Chapter 5   
~**  
Five o clock rolled around like it usually did but when Mark came up the path he looked at the window to see Jaime, she wasn't there. Mark figured she might have forgotten or that maybe she was still tired from last night. Suddenly a jerk on a leash that Mark was holding caught his attention.  
  
He looked down and chuckled to himself Okay, just hold on he said.  
  
The leash was being pulled by a girl, with mid legnth blonde hair and blue eyes. Down at the breeding center this female was quite popular, but to Jaime she was known as Katie! Mark walked into the house Jaime, I have a little friend here you might want to meet.  
  
Just then Jaime stepped out from the kitchen and Mark was shocked. Jaime didn't look like the innocent little girl Sora would put in little dresses and outfits, no, she was in her trainer clothes, she had a sparkle in her eye, and a look on her face that showed no fear.  
  
What happend to my little gi_  
  
I've grown up, and I'm royally pissed off Jaime cut him off.  
  
Jaime looked to see Katie standing next to Mark attached to a leash. Jaime looked   
down to her side had with a swipe of her hand, her psychic powers kicked in and freed Kaite instantly. Katie charged at full speed towards Jaime and without warning Jaime shot a look at Katie and her powers force the girl to stop in mid step. Jaime rose her hand in the air slowly and at the same time Katie's whole form rose in the air.Katie slowly floated towards Jaime and when she was about a foot away Jaime lowered Katie to her feet. Jaime killed the psychic crap and got back to business. She grabbed Katie's hand and a sudden light took over both of them. Then the lights parted into two sperate colors. Katie was now engulfed by a green light, and Jaime was engulfed by a pink light! Finally the light died off and Katie stumbled back onto the floor.  
  
Jaime chuckled Walk much? she asked sarcastically.  
  
Katie returned the sarcastic look at her friend then held up her hand to be helped up. Jaime held out her hand, but without warning, Katie was picked up by Mark. Katie gasped and looked down at Jaime.  
  
Jaime yelled they all ready know  
  
Katie asked herself.  
  
Just then Sora appeared from behind Mark and surprised Katie. Finally Mark began to walk down the hall with Katie. Hey, where are you taking me? Katie demanded.  
  
To give you a bath. Trust me you need it! Mark replied.  
  
Katie said as he crossed her arms in protest.  
  
A while after, Katie and Jaime were sitting down eating lunch that Sora had just made for the two. They two friends also had the time to discuss what was happening. Katie was now trying to put this together.  
  
So let me get this straight. You specifically asked Mark to go down to the center and fetch me. I go back to the center and you want me to go in the guys pen? Jaime nodded, the Katie continued. You want me to free Gary, IF possible  
  
Jaime noted on how Katie had said the word if, but continued to listen. But definatly get Sean  
  
Jaime answered bluntly.  
  
Katie shook her head in disbelief And what do you suppose we do when we're done with that? Katie asked as she took another mouthful of soup.  
  
Jaime answered We kill Mewtwo!  
  
Katie nearly chocked on her soup at the sound of Jaime's words. She looked over at Jaime in disbelief Girl, you can't be serious?  
  
Jaime looked detrimined at Katie I'm deadly serious Katie! I'm tired of having every time I revive you guys, to be all in vein. Mewtwo's reign has gone on long enough, and it's time to end this once and for all, and this time I want to make it for good!  
  
Jaime we're taking a serious risk pulling this off but on the other hand I'm sick of this. I'm tired of the pain from the brain wash Katie was interuppted by Jamie shaking her head.  
  
It's not a brainwash, it's a memory lock. Mewtwo thinks it's a brainwash but what he dosen't know is that if someone comes into contact with a family member or one of us, the lock is broken. Our goal right now is to break the lock holding Gary and Sean and we must return their powers to them. I'm going to leave Sean up to you A sly distubing smile crossed her face as she gulped down another mouthful of soup before she continued Seeing as how you two get along so well together  
  
Katie passed her a look of disgust Yeah right!, but to revive him, do I just touch him? Katie asked.  
  
Sora removed the bowls of soup and went to wash them but not for the pupose of   
having a clean kitchen, she did it to eavesdrop. Jamie smiled devilishly at Katie and   
answered You'll know when the time comes and she walked away. Katie sighed to herself, Jaime hadn't helped at all.  
  
~  
That Night  
~  
  
Katie and Jaime quietly made their way over the fields and long streching pastures of Mark and Sora's farm. Jamie knew that once she and Katie stepped foot off of the farm lands, the two Typhlosions couldn't help them anymore. Katie and Jamie were on their own.  
  
Light was scarce on this moonless night, there were only the stars to guide them, and since the feilds were so baren there were no trees or bushes to hide in if they got caught. This had to be perfect or eles.  
  
Jaime stepped off the boundries of the farm and onto Ray's land. They quickly and   
quietly approached the center at the bottom of the hill. It's a warm night tonight so the guys should be out in the pens Katie whispered.   
  
They made their way to the pens around the side of the building and the two scanned them.  
  
I don't see them Jaime whispered in a panic.  
  
They must be inside, come on Katie whispered, There's a doggie dog around the back, on the porch. Ray put it there for the boys. Katie said.   
  
Jaime passed her a confused look, Katie explained Sean and Gary are Ray's favorites, he keeps them as pets  
  
Jaime felt herself grin This just might make our jobs easier Katie caught on in a snap, she nodded.  
  
This way Katie said and she lead Jamie around to the back.  
  
Sure enough, on the porch sat Ray in his rocker reading yesterday's Pokemon Times, and sitting near the steps sat Sean and Gary looking loyal and stupid. The two girls stayed low in the tall grass, Jaime looked over at Katie and whispered softly Oh much do you love Sean?  
  
Katie smiled with a small sigh, her eyes had a twinkle at the mentioning of his name.   
She answered He may act like a jerk sometimes but we both love each other more than words can say.  
  
I'm glad Jaime remarked. She poked her head above the grass to make sure the boys were still there, then she looked down at Katie and said You ready?  
  
Sure am Katie remarked.  
  
Great, lets do this before I change my mind Jaime said.  
  
Just then the the two boys seemed to get all excited, Ray looked down from his paper at his pets What's the matter there boys?  
  
Gary blurted out.  
  
Both Katie and Jaime cursed to themself quietly. Ray looked out at the forest that   
bordered the end of the property, nothing, but when Sean took off he suddenly paniced.  
  
Sean! Sit! Ray ordered, but the boy didn't, he jumped into the tall patch of grass, driving Jaime from her spot and revealing Katie.   
  
Ray said at Jaime but looked back towards Katie and Sean.  
  
What Jaime saw next nearly threw her off her rocker. Katie stood up and grabbed Sean then kissed long and hard, and as quickly as she had done so, a bright light engulfed both their bodies and a blue stream of power was transfered to him. Sean finally had his powers back. When the light vanished they broke and they looked into each others eyes.  
  
I'm glad your back Katie said quietly.  
  
Me too Sean said in an equally gentle tone and both kissed one another lightly and then they turned their attention to Jaime and Gary.  
  
Jaime sighed with a smile as she looked up at the dumbfounded Gary Oak standing on the porch staring at her. She smiled more deeply, it was the very same look he had when he first saw her. In fact, as Jaime looked up the moon magically began to appear and shine down apon her adding a silvery glow to her features. Her eyes twinkled as brightly as the stars above as the north winds began to blow softly though her copper red hair.  
  
Jaime's smile was sweet and gentle, this was exactly how they met. On the Professor's back porch on a magical night just like this. It was also the night they shared something very special.  
  
Gary gulped.  
  
Jaime approached clamly, quietly, and slowly, like the first time, but as she did she   
spoke in gentle understanding tone.We had met once like this. We were very young but both willing. We made a promise. Do you remember what that promise was?  
  
Gary still stood there as he very slowly shook his head.  
  
The promise to share our hopes, our dreams she paused and looked at Katie and Sean our friends. There was also that special promise, the promise of   
commitment. We said that in eight years we would join as one, but not in marriage, but in power. Do you remember? she asked softly.  
  
Gary slowly nodded The promise you, me. I remeber he said.  
  
Good, and the very first night we met, we shared something special. Do remember   
what that was? Jaime asked as she continued towards the fenced part of the porch.   
Gary nodded and started slowly for where Jaime was going.  
  
Sean looked at Katie They had sex? he asked her. Katie who couldn't take her eyes off of what was happening shushed him and covered his mouth.  
  
Jaime stopped at the railing of the porch. Gary too stopped and looked down into her sparkling eyes. They seemed to hold a gentle comfort, promise, and truth. Then he leaned down and Jaime looked up to have their lips meet softly against one another and they held it for a long period of time.  
  
When they broke, Gary hopped over the railing and down in front of Jaime. He gently took her into his arms and kissed her again. They broke once more and they looked into one anothers' eyes. Gary delicately moved a stand of her hair away from her face and then he said in a soft husk voice Has it really been eight years?  
  
Jaime smiled and moaned in pleasureHmmm, eight and a half she answered and   
she quickly kissed him again. Then the same bright light took over the two of them and Gary regained his powers.  
  
Ray was stunned, he had never seen such an insane, rediculous, most beautiful sight ever. The kids looked up at Ray, the Nidoking smiled.  
  
This is your destiny, I can not change it. Your powers alone are powerful but together they are deadly. The ones of legend had powers like yours and it's said that they hid them within the choosen one to save their kind when evil tried to rule the land. I fear you are the ones of legend  
  
You have no reason to fear us Ray Gary said. Although we may have powers we do not harm friends, only foes  
  
Jaime snuggled into Gary's chest for comfort and reassurence. Gary held her tighter   
and groaned uneasily. He could feel her shake slightly and he knew why. The Joining.  
  
You two aren't seriously thinking about joining are you? Katie asked.  
  
We're serious Gary said.  
  
You two are crazy! One of you might die! Sean argued.   
  
Jaime held onto Gary tighter, almost as if she was affraid.   
  
No one will die Sean, stop it! You're scaring Jaime Gary ordered.  
  
What is this Joining you speak of? Ray interuppted the argument.  
  
They all looked up at the Nidoking who seemed curious about this event.A joining is a special event but can also be deadly if Katie's words seemed to fade as Jaime perked up to the sounds of yelling and galloping, and a the sight thought to be a carrage racing around the corner of the road.  
  
Everyone stopped what they where doing as they heard the sounds too. Suddenly   
Ray's back door burst open and Mewtwo's soilders started to file out and started   
flooding the fields.  
  
Gettem you fools! Mewtwo's voice sounded out into the night as Jaime and the others saw the king hover above the center.  
  
Scatter!' Gary ordered.  
  
Immeadiatly the four took off towards the back woods, the Tyranitar soldiers tried cutting them off but then right in front of Mewtwo, all four childeren powered up and stuck the charging pokemon back so they could escape.  
  
Mewtwo's jaw pratically dropped. They all are psychic?! That's impossible!  
  
Mewtwo quickly took off after the kids into the dark woods at light speed. Jaime looked   
back to see him charging for her she yelled out loud.  
  
Gary, Katie, Sean, and herself started to glow, then they were gone like that! Four   
stearks of different colored lights zoomed out of there and vanished before the King's eyes.  
  
Some of Mewtwo's soldiers ran up to their king.  
  
the Kernel started but Mewtwo motioned him to be silent.  
  
Hush Kernal, Call back the troops. I think it's time to visit an old friend Mewtwo said and he teleported back to his carriage.


	7. Not Everthing Is As It Seems

**~  
Chapter 6 Everything Isn't As It Seems  
~**  
  
The moon gave the dark wood a silver luminescence. It had been three hours since Mewtwo's soldiers were forced to evacuate the area and now all was quiet.  
  
The sound of a stick snapping caught the attention of Sean who had just risked coming out from hiding. He looked down from where he stood and was shocked at who he saw.  
  
he yelled.  
  
she answered back and she ran to greet him. She was enthusiastically met with open arms and a kiss from her love.  
  
Have you seen Jaime or Gary? Katie asked in worry no.  
  
No but I have an idea Sean said Come on and he dragged her with him.  
  


2 Days Later  


  
Mark, Sora, Ray, Mewtwo and Hexus sat in Mark's house. They were discussing something that Ray had brought up. Joining, and what it was. Mewtwo seemed to have some knowledge on the subject as he began to explain.  
  
Joining is a process that is both physically and emotionally demanding. When a female is born into a psychic family the family has the choice of putting her under a sort of protection' They use their powers to halt the female from being able to become fertile so she may never breed. This is used only if the female is too powerful to control.  
  
In Jaime's case it was completely the opposite. Jaime is the most powerful in her family and when she was put under protection it was to keep me from breeding her to create a more powerful army. They had succeeded. In order to break the protection, a male of equal or greater power must force his way into the girl's subconscious and break the barrier but the barrier itself will strike back and try to force the male back. If the male is successful their powers will merge and they will be linked to each other forever. They will be able to tell were each other is, what they're doing, and what they are thinking.  
  
But! if the the male is too strong in power he could end up killing the female. In most cases that is what happens. Only one out of sixty are ever successful. I have tried to break Jaime's protection but was unsuccessful. Gary might be more lucky though and if he does I want them both captured and bred.  
  
When will they be expected to appear? Hexus asked.  
  
Well, if they are the children of legend they will appear tonight under the silver moon. Mark answered. I'm just doing this for Jaime's safety and sake. Remember Mewtwo, you promised her and Gary would remain with me and Sora as long as we gave into your plan.  
  
I don't take back promises friend, I assure you. All I want is the offspring Mewtwo said.  
  
Remember, we must leave them be until they have finished joining, then we capture them Hexus reminded the Kernel as he stepped in.   
  
The Tyranitar nodded And all the others know it too the Kernel assured.  
  
Good, then lets move out. We have little time to waste Mewtwo said.  
  
  
The full moon above casted a silver glow on the barren field of Mark and Sora's farm. The northern winds rustled the grass and the trees sounded its presents. A small bird flew over the field, indicating no danger was near.   
  
The twinkling stars added a magical feeling. It was indeed a beautiful night. Just then a ray of sparkling moonlight shone down focusing into the corner of the field, it was cut off but the woods, and then, something emerged.  
  
A dress of the purest white flowed at her ankles, her hair cleaned and brushed, wounds magically gone. Her undernourished body was no more. She now looked like a well groomed teenage girl going to a prom, but with the added effects of night, Jaime more resembled an angel than a human girl.  
  
Jaime scanned the field, no one was in sight and Pidgey would never fly out into a dangerous place. The field was safe and she was sure of it. She looked across the field in search of her reason for coming. Her reason for risking herself out in the open so close to danger.  
  
The rustle of the bushes caught her attention on the other side of the field where the forest continued on once more. She smiled to see her love. He hadn't changed in appearance but she would take care of that she thought with a smile.  
  
The two of them started to walk across the long span of the grassy field, their eyes locked onto one another as they drew closer with each step. A soft white aurora surrounded Jaime as continued towards her him, Gary. Finally they stood a foot apart from one another staring into each others eyes.  
  
Jaime's glistened like the stars above, Gary's as well had a twinkle to them. His rugged look signaled to her that he definitely had a hard time without her over the past two days they had been separated. His hair was mangled, his clothes covered in dirt stains and were torn in a few places. But still, still he had managed to make here, the one spot that would start their true beginning together. Their place of Joining.  
  
You came. I thought you wouldn't make it Jaime said in a heavenly soft tone. You worried me  
  
I'm sorry my sweetheart, I didn't mean to make you wait Gary replied in an elegant manner to which he only spoke to her.  
  
Then Gary gently took one of her hands into his and got down onto one knee while the two remained in eye contact. Then like magic a solid bright white light took over the boy and lit up the field as if it were day, but as quick as the light came it vanished and to reveal an awesome sight. Still on one knee looking at Jaime was Gary all dressed in a pure white. His pants and shirt were of the whitest cloth, and his boots shone a glistening black. The soft white aurora faded off the boy and the magic left continued to sparkle like sequins in the night light.  
  
Gary stood slowly and looked down into Jaime's twinkling eyes. Tonight was the night. He slowly wrapped his left arm around her waist and with his right hand he gently took her hand into his. The two looked as if the were ready to dance to the nights' sweet sounds, but neither moved. There eyes were locked and then, Gary slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and held it there.  
  
Jaime didn't want this night to end, before Mewtwo took over as King, this had been the first time she was truly happy. It felt like forever before they broke, good, that was the way they wanted it. Gary looked from her to their hands that were locked. Their fingers were intertwined, their palms pressed against each other, just like their bodies.   
  
Gary gave her one last look of comfort before she sighed with a deep smiled and leaned her head against his chest. They both looked at where their two hands here locked and then with a quick gleam of their powers that shone around their bodies, their energy was focused down through their arms and in through their hands.  
  
Their powers slowly rubbed against each other and then pushed against the other, Gary's slowly and gently over riding Jaime's. There was no stain, there was no pressure. It was if their powers were being slowly poured out of a container, and like dry ice, their powers were a gentle fog that just simply went over the other.  
  
Where their two hands met, a small glow of light shone like a small star and then after a moment it vanished. The two teens withdrew their powers and then they unclasped their hands. Jaime moved her arms up and wrapped then around his neck. Gary smiled and he went to gently cress her on the neck.  
  
Suddenly a huge flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto flew out violently from the trees of both sides of the forest. Jaime and Gary looked up in surprise to see a freighting sight. Jaime gasped and leaned into Gary as tight as she could without knocking him over. Gary held onto her tightly, shielding her from the sight before them, because surrounding them were hundreds of Mewtwo's soldiers and Hexus.  
  
Gary could feel Jaime shivering and scared in his hold. He stared angrily at Hexus. Hexus used to be his Alakazam but them joined with Mewtwo to become his General. Hexus was capable of anything and Gary knew so he had to protect Jaime, his only weak spot. But how did Hexus find them?  
  
Gary growled deeply in his throat in anger. He felt his power raise and grow by the second like his anger, he would get that little traitor. He shot_  
a spark?  
  
Gary didn't get it he should have blasted that pokemon to smithereens but his powers failed him. He looked down at Jaime, Gary being the real leader, she had to listen. Jaime, try blasting these guys out of here Gary ordered.  
  
she said, her fear sounding gone but Gary felt her shaking.  
  
Unlike Gary, she was able to visibly power up, and when she shot her powers out towards the pokemon, the beam went as far as a foot before it sparked into nothing.   
  
Hexus laughed Ha, ha, ha. You powers are useless with the damper the king and three hundred other psychic pokemon have surrounded you with.  
  
A damper?! Jaime repeated.  
  
A damper was an invisible barrier surrounding a psychic so their powers were useless and they were harmless, but the damper had to be stronger than the psychic themselves in order for it to work. Obviously in Jaime and Gary's case, the damper needed to be exceptionally strong.  
  
You worthless piece of Gary faded out as he saw some of the soldiers part to reveal the Mighty King Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo smiled devilishly. So you two think you can go unnoticed for two days?  
  
You never came looking for us Jaime replied.  
  
I didn't need too Mewtwo answered.  
  
You are the children of legend, and you Jaime, being the chosen one, it wasn't that hard to track you  
  
What do you mean, I made sure Jaime was well hidden Gary yelled.  
  
How dare you raise your voice to the king human! Hexus argued and he sent a wave of pain through the boy's body.  
  
Gary gasped and started to fall, when suddenly Hexus began to do the same when Gary stopped a second after. Mewtwo just smiled and chuckled.  
  
You're more resourceful than I thought he said slightly amused while addressing Jaime.  
  
I know more than what I used to, like how to use my powers to protect others even with a damper. Jaime said smiling cruelly at the King and his General.  
  
Hexus was fuming That was you?! Why you'll pay for that you little cow! and Hexus shot his powers at Jaime and she was surrounded in a black aurora. But to his surprise she did nothing. In fact, she was giggling which vastly turned into evil laughter. Then without warning the black aurora faded and surrounded Hexus who started yelling in horrendous pain.  
  
When it was over, Hexus looked to see both Jaime and Mewtwo laughing at him, the Mewtwo said Serves you right Hexus! I thought you would have learned the first time. Jaime is able to reflect our powers under the damper and send them right back at the sender. You fool!  
  
Jaime and Gary looked at the king in anger and pure hatred. Mewtwo just simply smiled and said Seize them! And quicker than you could jump, Mewtwo's soldiers captured Gary and Jaime, restraining them and knocking them out cold.  
  
Off in the distance Katie and Sean watched as Mewtwo's soldiers carried away an unconscious Jaime and Gary. Katie was in tears, but Sean was mad. Damn, we're to late!  
  
  
Jaime felt her whole body ache from exhaustion, she squirmed slightly and moaned softly. She opened her eyes to see that she was curled up against Gary who held her close. His chin rested lightly on her head and when she moved her head to look up she heard him moan and she saw him look down at her.  
  
You're finally up he said with a smile.  
  
How long have I been asleep? she asked in the soft quiet voice she could manage.  
  
About six hours he said in an almost equally soft tone.  
  
Jaime cuddled more into the boy and he rubbed her arm to reassure her. Jaime let her eyes wonder instead of her body. Jaime noticed that she was in a well lit cell, that was dramatically clean. A nice soft bed was at the other far end of the cell across from the two. It looked inviting to her. The floor was padded and cell bars were actually bars, not psychic powered beams.  
  
Something was definitely up, why would the king give her and Gary all these, what she thought were luxuries. Something wasn't right here at all. She looked over to see a window that was obviously barred but it did allow the sun and fresh air to come through.  
  
_Gary where are we? _Jaime asked mentally._  
  
In a remote part of Mewtwo's Castle. We are far from the original dungeon  
  
How do you know?   
  
I was awake when they brought us here. We went through some stuff too  
  
_she asked curiously._  
  
A full physical by Mewtwo's doctors  
  
Anything else? _Jaime in a way wasn't surprised._  
  
I don't know, I was knocked out after that. But on the plus side I heard we get three full course meals a day and two snacks! And we actually have a washroom too! _Gary mentally answered in a playful tone._  
  
Don't do that _Jaime scolded_  
  
  
  
Sound excited, I don't like the way this feels  
  
We can still use our powers because the damper isn't as strong as we thought, at least in here. We can't use them to physically attack though. _Gary explained._  
  
Can we scan minds?  
  
Yeah, why?_ Gary answered_  
  
I have a hunch. Something about Mewtwo didn't seem right back at the farm. I think it's been there for a long time, I just never noticed  
  
What is it?  
  
I'm not quite sure  
  
_Gary had always trusted Jaime on her hunches because 99% of the Jaime she was right. Jaime was the same way with him even though he always wasn't as right as she was.  
  
_My leg's asleep, would you mind?_ Gary sent.  
  
Jaime giggled she said.  
  
Gary passed her a surprised look then Jaime unwittedly hit Gary in the leg, and the right one at that as she laughed watching him hollered between laughter and a little pain. Somehow Gary had managed to stand and he started to shake it out.  
  
I wouldn't do that Jaime warned.  
  
But it was to late, Gary had just learned the hard way that shaking an asleep leg only made it worse. Gary finally managed to be able to step on it and just in time to as they heard someone say You two comfy?  
  
It was Hexus and Ray, Gary's former handler. Hexus opened the cell and the two pokemon walked in. Gary roughly grabbed Jaime and placed her behind him to protect her.  
  
Let us pass human Hexus commanded We need to check the female  
  
I won't let you touch her Gary said.  
  
Hexus sighed I was afraid you'd say that and with a snap of the Alakazam's fingers, three of Mewtwo's soldiers came into the cell and forced Gary to the other side while one herded Jaime further into the end she was one, Ray following him.   
  
Jaime screamed in terror as Ray started to examine her and and the Solider kept poking her with his spear warning her not to move. Gary called out for her creating chaos.  
  
Stop this at once! A voice ordered.  
  
Everyone looked to see Mewtwo standing at the entrance of the cell. He was angry but firm. They haven't had enough time yet you fools! You are only stressing them which is no good to the humans nor me. The girl has just woken for goodness sakes.  
  
But sire we didn't_  
  
Of course you didn't know, Hexus! That's why I'm king. You will do what I say when I say! Mewtwo said more firmly.  
  
Jaime bolted to the safety of Gary's arms. The two looked at Mewtwo, he didn't seem to show any emotions what so ever. Jaime and Gary however were furious, but Gary was able to keep it under control long enough to speak.  
  
What do you want from us Mewtwo? Gary asked in a low, husk, threatening tone. It shot shivers down Jaime's spine.  
  
Why, just for you two to be comfortable because you'll be here for quite some time  
  
Jamie asked roughly.  
  
To breed my dear, You will make my army stronger Mewtwo laughed evilly!  
  
Jaime trembled but she didn't look frightened, in fact, she looked mad. I'll die a thousand painful deaths before I do that for you  
  
Mewtwo smiled Death has never been a problem my dear, it can be easily over come with science Mewtwo turned to Gary You have a choice boy, Jamie listens to you because you lead her and I'm aware that she would give her life for yours in return  
  
What are my choices? Gary growled.  
  
You force her to breed or the girl dies Mewtwo ordered.  
  
Gary was caught between to corners now, he didn't want Jaime to die, yet he didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to. Gary saw Mewtwo smirk a little smirk the he held out his paw and grabbed Jaime within his powers and then started afflicting waves of strong, intolerable, unbearable pain through every vein of her body.  
  
Jaime tried holding back her screams but it was no use as Mewtwo just made the waves stronger and more insufferable. Gary couldn't fight back with that stupid damper on both him and Jaime, and she couldn't reflect Mewtwo's power because the pain was to much for her to handle.  
  
Better think of something quick boy, or your love here will be no more  
  
Gary couldn't take it Wait, STOP! He yelled. Mewtwo released Jaime instantly and she fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.  
  
Gary fell to his knees and scooped her up into his arms. He kissed her on the forehead as Jaime just moaned, thankfully to his relief she was slowly coming too. He nuzzled her gently, then he looked up at the king and his colleagues with anger. Mewtwo instinctively knew Jaime was his only weak spot, and he'd do anything for her.  
  
Gary focused back on Jaime and he picked her up and he walked over to the bed and gently laid her down on it. He pushed a strand of her stray hair off of her angelic face. He smiled slightly at her then he returned to the business at hand.  
Sighing, Gary spoke You're going to have to remove the damper He ordered.  
  
Mewtwo asked.  
  
Gary gave his look, the same one he gave Ash when he use to taunt and tease him. Because, Me and Jaime aren't joined. We were just testing our powers last night. We were going to join but you and your little renegade army showed up.  
  
Gary was sure Mewtwo was cursing himself for going in so early. Gary's smart alex smile remained.  
  
Mewtwo sighed in frustration Very well, in ten minutes time I shall lift damper from you two. The damper will be replaced in half a hour. If you are not joined by that time Jaime's death warrant is signed!  
  
Mewtwo walked out of the cell with his soldiers and Ray. Hexus locked the door and left the holding area.  
  
Gary settled himself next to the girl on the bed, Jaime slowly opened her eyes and looked straight him. She had, in fact, been awake through his talk with Mewtwo.  
  
Why did you do that? Jaime asked softly.  
  
I did it to protect you Gary answered in an equally soft tone as he stroked her hair.  
  
You didn't have to do that Jaime said as she tried to sit up.  
  
Gary helped her to sit and then took her hand. Jaime looked at him with a little shock. Gary just smiled Let's get this over with then we're busting outta' here!  
  
Jaime nodded and before she could say a word she found herself being kissed by her love. She closed her eyes and found herself being engulfed by a heaviness light. She could feel herself behind a barrier that was a solid a steel yet clear as glass. She could sense the presence of another's power.  
  
No, this was her domain and she would keep the intruder out. In this place she called her own Jaime knew no love, she knew no other existence; just another power trying to break through to get her. She wouldn't let that happen, this was her place.  
  
She allowed her power to lash out and destroy the other but the blow was met by one with the will and power to match it. The struggle, endless, yet over in an instant as the barrier shattered and the others' power gently wrapped around her and merged with her own.  
  
The others' power brought Jaime back to existence and slowly she opened her eyes to see Gary release from their kiss. You were strong but not strong enough to hold me back  
  
You mean your love Jaime corrected.  
  
Gary chuckled as he took Jaime's other hand then leaned over and kissed her again.  
  
Jaime broke it this time and said You ready to leave this dump?  
  
You bet Gary replied.  
  
The two looked over at the locked cell door; their bodies took up the color of their psychic powers and then They lashed out at the lock with such great force that they blew out the caged door and sent it crashing to the floor. They seemed a little surprised but quickly got over it.  
  
Gary helped Jaime to her feet. He offered his arm to her and she graciously took it. She giggled with delight as she knew Gary was mocking Mewtwo's judgment. He had placed no guards nearby anywhere. A quick mind sweep of the area had confirmed that.  
  
Mewtwo my be powerful but smart, he is not Gary said.  
  
Are you insulting my training of my own pokemon? Jaime countered.  
  
Are you saying after all this time you still consider that retched pokemon yours?  
  
Jaime shrugged.  
  
Let's go Gary said, totally giving up on her. There were just somethings he wouldn't get starting with her own judgment.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
That just seemed to easy, those guards didn't even notice us Sean remarked as they wondered through the castles' dark halls.   
  
Each corridor, each turn was familiar. The last five times they had visited the castle was to get brainwashed, also, Ash was usually with them, but the show human' didn't stay in town long after the fifth time. It always happened the same way with Ash. Jaime would meet Gary, Gary would meet Sean, Sean would meet Katie and Katie would meet Ash at the therapy center. Ash's master had some serious problems.  
  
They turned down another corridor and instantly came face to face with two guards. Katie shrieked and Sean grabbed her and was about to run when he noticed something about the guards. Sean cautiously walked up to them, Katie was shaking.  
  
Se, Sean! what are you doing? She asked.  
  
Something's wrong with these guards, Katie, look at their eyes Sean said.  
  
Katie looked up into the eyes of one of the guards, it was a Charizard, the other was a Typhlosion. Then to Katie's utter shock, Sean waved a hand right in front of the Charizard's face. I didn't move.  
  
What the heck? Katie asked.  
  
She went up to the Typhlosion this time and tapped it on the shoulder it didn't move. She patted it on the shoulder nothing. She slapped it upside of the head it fell down, but it didn't even make an attempt to get up. It was like they were in a trance.  
  
Sean, What's going on here? Katie asked, looking at her boyfriend who was trying to snap the Charizard out of it.  
  
I don't know Katie, It's like they've been turned into zombies or something Sean noted, Maybe that's why the guards at the front gate didn't notice us  
  
Katie scoffed Sean, it easy no to notice you!  
  
Sean countered, he was unable to think of a snappy comeback at the appointed time.  
  
It doesn't matter, I can sense Jaime and Gary's power, they're nearby, lets go Katie said.  
  
~Later~  
  
Both Gary and Jaime were amazed by Mewtwo's own stupidity. There were no guards around the castle what so ever.   
  
We need to find Mewtwo's chambers Gary said.  
  
I don't want to do this without Katie and Sean Jaime replied It's too risky by ourselves  
  
What are we going to do Jaime, wait for them to show up? Gary asked in a slightly angered tone.  
  
Don't get into a bad mood with me buddy, I'm the girl and I'm in charge. Jaime said.  
  
In charge, my foot. You damn well who the leader of the group is, and if I_ Gary suddenly found himself cut off when for no apparent reason, Jaime suddenly kissed him!  
  
I meant in charge of you silly she said before she continued to kiss him again.  
  
Well, You can be in charge of me any ol' time Gary growled as he returned the affection.  
  
Just then an image entered Jaime's mind, It was of Katie and Sean. This told her that they were near.  
  
_Where are you guys?_ Jaime sent.  
  
Katie suddenly jumped at Jaime's psychic voice, but she instantly replied _We're near the dungeons  
_  
_We're near there too, we're going to Mewtwo's chambers. Meet us there_  
  
_Jaime, what's up with these guards?_ Sean asked.  
  
Gary had picked up quickly on the mental conversation as he answered There's some signal, a sound wave or something along that lines. It's frozen them all in place. It doesn't affect us though  
  
_What do we do about them?_ Katie asked.  
  
_Easy! Do what me and Jaime did__  
  
_Walk right passed them!_ Jaime finished.  
  
_Meet you in a few! _Sean finished and the mental link was cut off.  
  
We better find Mewtwo and destroy him now while the goings good Jaime said.  
  
  
  
They ran down the corridor, and through the dungeons. Jaime suddenly stopped at one. SHe looked inside of it and frowned. No one was inside of it but this cell it was the one Mewtwo used to hold the four of them when they awaited their first brainwash. Jaime remembered something the first hour they were there. It was still fresh in her mind.  
  
She remember on the cold stone floor unconscious, The group was sitting around her. They had just been captured and had woken up but Jaime was still out.  
  
As Jaime lay inert on the ground she suddenly felt a comforting warmth wash over her, and the strength of her friends love for her. They were reviving her with their powers.  
  
It was one of the few promises the group made to each other. Help the group survive, help the human race survive. If it hadn't been for her friends and her love, Jaime might not have been here.  
  
Come on, Jaime Gary coaxed gently We have work to do and he escorted her out, away from the dungeons.  
  
Gary walked a little bit ahead of Jaime, who cautiously looked in every nook and cranny for any sign of Katie and Sean or Mewtwo himself.   
  
We're fine here Jaime Gary said.   
  
Jaime relaxed with a sigh of relief and walked next to her love. As they passed more doors she noticed one was slightly open. She couldn't help but look in and see what was in there. Curiosity always got the better of her.  
  
With a sly smile she peeked in through the crack and suddenly gasped. Gary turned to look at Jaime and was quickly by her side in seconds. He looked at her concerned eyes.  
  
Gary look! she whispered to him.  
  
He looked through the crack in the door and what he saw shacked him. There, sitting in the middle of the room on a pedestal was a huge black crystal, the size of a basketball and standing next to it was Mewtwo.


	8. The True King!

**~  
Chapter 7 To The True King!  
~**  
  
I can't believe it, Jaime said.  
  
Jaime, look at that black crystal. It's emitting some sort of wave, you can   
see it. Gary pointed out.  
  
Jaime could see it, although the waves of its black magic' were small and   
disappeared into nothingness after a second, Jaime knew that they weren't gone at all. That's what's controlling the pokemon Jaime whispered to   
Gary.  
  
And how would you know that, Gary said sarcastically.  
  
You're about to see, Jaime said.  
  
Gary was suddenly surprised when Jaime lashed out with her powers at the   
crystal.  
  
Jaime, what ar_ but he couldn't finish he watched the crystal shatter   
into thousands of pieces right before his eyes.  
  
A brilliant flash took over the entire room and Gary covered his face. Jaime's eye's were glued as she saw a black shadow in the shape of a giant bird fly up from the crystal. It's deep evil laughter made her gasp in astonishment before she saw it disintegrate before her.  
  
The light quickly died down. Gary looked up to see that Jaime had seen the   
whole thing. She rubbed her eyes and looked back into the room.  
  
she cried as she ran into the room and saw Mewtwo lying on   
the floor.  
  
Gary followed her but was quickly knocked down to the ground by a very happy...Hexus? Mewtwo slowly got to his hands and paws. Jaime dropped down to her hands and knees and helped Mewtwo a little. Mewtwo looked up into his former trainer's face. Jaime could only hope that her suspicions were right, but   
by the look on his face she didn't think so.  
  
Mewtwo stared at her angrily, Jaime, what  
  
Then, his expression changed to relaxed, What am I doing here?  
  
Jaime laughed and tears of relief started to flow down her cheeks as she   
threw her arms around the big cat. You're back, I finally got you back!   
Jaime choked.  
  
Have I missed something? Mewtwo asked.  
  
You were being controlled by some black magic emitting from some sort of   
crystal, Jaime explained as she picked up a piece off the floor and showed   
it to the psychic cat.  
  
Mewtwo took the black shard of crystal and examined it in his paws. The   
small shard brought back memories that he could not find the words to   
explain.  
  
Jaime cut Mewtwo off.  
  
You know my name, use it!  
  
My apologies, Jaime, tell me, what have I done during this trance that I   
was under?  
  
I don't even know where to begin, Jaime sighed, her face saddened.  
  
At that moment Katie and Sean ran into the room to see a very happy Alakazam   
clinging to Gary's side and Mewtwo intently listening to Jaime.  
  
I think we missed all the action, Sean remarked.  
  
Katie shook her head, I don't think there was.  
  
~  
  
  
It was late afternoon before Jaime finished telling Mewtwo all the details   
of what had happened. Mewtwo seemed quite disturbed by the news. He was even more horrified when Jaime explained to him what pokemon have been doing to the children.  
  
Oh boy Mewtwo sighed.  
  
Talk about your real fixer upper! Hexus said.  
  
No, that's not the worst of it. This war that rages is not over yet, Mewtwo   
said.  
  
What do mean, I broke the curse off of you! It's got to be over, Jaime   
yelled in anger.  
  
What do you think made the crystal you fool! What do you think commanded us   
from it! Don't be so dense human! Mewtwo replied in an equally angered   
tone, but he regained his composure to continue, It will only be a matter   
of time before he' finds out what has happened here, and when he does he'll   
quickly resume control over me and my soldiers again.  
  
Jaime looked at her friends, she looked down at her feet, sighed and headed   
out towards the balcony of the room. Mewtwo followed her. As she looked out   
over the pokemon kingdom, Jaime said, Let me guess, this thing is much too   
powerful for you to take on alone, right?  
  
Even if I had the entire kingdom battle this evil, we would not be powerful   
enough. What we need is Mewtwo trailed off as if he didn't know, or he   
did. He just didn't want to say.  
  
Jaime focused out apon the kingdom one last time before she turned to   
Mewtwo, a smile on her face.  
  
Where do we find this dude? she asked.  
  
Mewtwo smiled.  
  
The two returned to the safety of the castle and Jaime explained what would   
happen. Katie and Sean were up for the challenge, Gary on the other hand,   
well, he need a little more persuading.  
  
Listen, I'm supposed to be the leader here, and it's my choice whether   
we_Ouch! Gary yelled when Jaime grabbed him by the ear. An old stand by if   
you didn't have something hard to hit him over the head with!  
  
Now you will listen to me Gary! Mewtwo said that if this evil' isn't   
taken care of, things will just go back to the way it was! Do you want   
that? Jaime asked, her eyes had a pleading puppy dog look. How could Gary   
look that off?  
  
Gary said, You win.  
  
Thank you, she said before she kissed him lovingly.  
  
Gary returned the affection but didn't say a word.  
  
Mewtwo stopped the moment, much to their dismay. You have a long journey   
ahead of you. The true king was the one that had placed the crystal here and   
took over me and my soldiers. The other pokemon were my own doing and shall   
remain that way.  
  
"As for the King, he has destroyed humans that were in his area or has entered his   
area. His soldiers are much stronger and don't hold any mercy for humans.   
The king will seem nearly impossible to beat, but I know you four can do   
it!  
  
Where do we find him? Gary asked.  
  
In Blackthorn City, within the Dragons Den, you will find the king, but I   
suggest you go to the Tin tower first. You find an alley there that might be   
able to help you. The King doesn't know about him yet. Tell him Mewtwo sent   
you. He will gladly help.  
  
And what will you do once we're gone? Katie asked.  
  
As King of Kanto I shall restore proper order, return the humans to normal   
and of course, await your eager return. If your mission is successful I can   
guarantee that you will be rewarded.  
  
Jaime asked.  
  
  
  
Will, this be exactly like last time when we first she cut herself out,   
unable to find the words.  
  
The King will undoubtedly be awaiting your arrival, but beware. He has   
soldiers everywhere, the pokemon there are awaiting their freedom, and have   
been praying for a miracle. I pray that you are their mirical.  
  
I never thought that I'd be saying this but, Mewtwo, you can count on us to   
get the job done! Gary said with a salute  
  
Be careful Children of Legend.' The King will be your most powerful test   
yet. I was just a mere pawn. We await your return.  
  
The kids left.


	9. Somewhere Out There

**~  
Chapter 8 Somewhere Out There  
~**  
  
The woods are awfully quiet these past few weeks Jaime said, snuggling into Gary to keep warm from the night's harsh chill.  
  
Are you comfy? cause I'm not Gary said.  
  
Jaime answered in content.  
  
Gary sighed in frustration. Sean held his girl tightly to keep her warm but at least he could boast for his comfort.  
  
The winter months were settling into Kanto and heading towards the warmer Johto was not going to be an easy task. The snow was falling lightly outside and the group and found a small thicket in which to spend the night. Jaime moved a little to back away from the fire; Gary taking the opportunity to move himself  
  
We better get some sleep Sean said as Katie was far ahead of his own words. She was asleep on him!  
  
Gary agreed. He leaned up against the thick bushy wall of the thicket and closed his eyes, but when he didn't feel the weight of Jaime up against him he opened them to check. She was still sitting near the campfire.  
  
he called quietly.  
  
She looked over at the sound of his voice.  
  
We need to sleep now Gary said.  
  
I can't sleep She remarked casually.  
  
It's an order Gary said on an equal note. Come on and he patted the ground next to him.  
  
Reluctantly, Jaime got up and laid down next to him. At least make it look like you're going to sleep Gary said as he put one arm around her, sighed contentedly and fell into peaceful slumber.  
  
Jaime pulled her coat tighter, turned over, and buried her face in Gary's sweater. She was grateful that Mewtwo had let them get some new clothes before they headed out, and she was even more happy when Mewtwo had teleported them over halfway to there destination. Now they were only two days away from Johto instead of six months.  
  
Bless his heart Jaime said before she closed her eyes to make an attempt at sleep. She succeeded.  
  
  
The soft sound winter winds whispered in Jaime's ear, waking her from sleep. Jaime looked around, everyone was still asleep and she told herself not to wake them up. One of Gary's arms were around her chest. She slowly moved it off and crawled out of the thicket.  
  
It was still dark outside and she could see no sign of the sun, but as she looked up into the sky a smile crossed her face. The entire forest was covered in snow from head to toe and the stars above danced about one another. Suddenly Jaime felt a hand grab her shoulder. With a gasp she turned around to see Gary.  
  
Why are you out here he asked.  
  
Just taking in the last beauty of this place before we go face the King.  
  
Gary looked into her sparkling eyes and as he slowly lowered his head to kiss her, he quietly remarked You're all the beauty I need  
  
***  
  
The woods were silent and the group could sense that they were close to the Johto borders.  
  
Remember, Mewtwo said that there would be a small town nearby, Gary said, So stick close  
  
Jaime stopped and paused for a moment. Her eyes scanned the surrounding woods. There was no snow past the Johto border, and it surprisingly seemed like fall with all the fallen leaves. The forest floor was covered in the brilliant orange of fall but fall was long over; it would snow here soon too.  
  
She allowed her eyes to scan the path, her ears to listen to the barren fields. Suddenly Jaime silently yelled, and they all dove into a nearby bush.  
  
It was at that moment an Ursering in armor passed by them. He stopped for a moment, looked around, sniffed the air, grunted and left.  
  
That was close Jaime sighed.  
  
Good thing you have strong hearing Katie remarked.  
  
Oh please, anyone could've heard that dude if Gary would only shut his mouth for once Jaime remarked as she walked by him. Gary only scoffed in annoyance.  
  
After about an hour of walking they kids peaked the top of a hill and to their surprise they saw a little town nestled snug at the bottom.  
  
That's it, Gary said What you are looking at is he paused and bowed his head in remorse as he continued Azalea Town.  
  
The others respectively did the same in remembering the way everything used to be before the wars.  
  
  
No, please don't hurt my baby! a Mother Murkow yelled, running to protect her baby boy. Their human pet was standing in front of the child and mom protectively. A Rhydon in armor merely laughed at the human's attempt to protect it's family, and he knocked it out of the way with his giant rock hard hand.  
  
The human flew a few feet then landed roughly on the ground.  
  
The child yelled, going for the human but his mother held him back.  
  
The Guard laughed and was about to continue when a voice cut in.  
  
You know, it would be interesting to see how well these guards compare to Mewtwo's wouldn't you say Sean? the voice said in a cheeky way.  
  
The Rhydon looked up onto a nearby roof to see a boy with brown shaggy hair looking down at him.  
  
I think one of the girls would like to dance with this big fella, Gary. How about you Katie? Sean asked.  
  
The Rhydon looked to another roof opposite side of the street to see the boy named Sean looking down at the door of the house Gary was perched on.  
  
Katie smiled Oh no! That would ruin my new french manicure I just got, she remarked, the boys scoffed But I think I know someone who's looking for a little fun right Jaime  
  
Suddenly Oh, I'd think I'd like to play with him for a little while a voice said out of the shadows of a side alley next to the Rhydon. Jaime slowly walked out of the shadows, an evil grin plastered to her lips, it resembled the one Gary used to taunt Ash. Or at least until he dies she finished.  
  
Gary chuckled Man, I love that girl more and more each day and with a clap of his hands he broke into laughter.  
  
Jaime quickly glanced up at the laughing fool then back at the guard. He pointed the spear he had at Jaime. She just waved a finger at him in a mocking manner. Now I haven't tried to hurt you yet and didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with sharp objects?  
  
At that moment Jaime's eyes flared up and so did the Rhydon's spear RIGHT IN HIS HANDS! The Rhydon dropped his spear immediately to the ground and watched it turn into ashes before his eyes.  
  
The Rhydon looked at the girl and let out a vicious roar. Jaime just smiled as she watched the solider vent his anger out on the spot, then with a snort the Pokemon Solider looked at the girl with anger. Jaime just smiled casually. The solider was not impressed, and with a malicious roar the solider charged with little warning towards the unsuspecting girl. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, preparing to ram the girl but instead rammed the wall of the back alley, he had missed! Or had he?  
  
The enraged Rhydon looked around and smiled to himself when he saw the hand of Jaime poking out lifelessly from under a pile of rubble. Gary's face was full of shock. he said under his breath at the same time hinted with worry.  
  
Just then the pile of bricks and rubble exploded and everyone gasped to see Jaime floating in the air smiling down at the Rhydon evilly. What was even more shocking was she didn't even have a scratch on her.  
  
That was a good try Jaime said admittingly But now it's my turn she finished with a chuckle.  
  
It was then she drew in her arms, legs and head; A purplish pink aurora surrounding her, then she shot herself out at the same moment unleashing a wave of psychic energy at the rock pokemon. Everyone watched as the attack hit the Rhydon the tremendous force then sent it flying and landing with a crash on the road. It's armor was badly in need of repair, pieces started to fall from it. The Rhydon looked up to see Jaime, she was looking at him angrily Go away and never come back she ordered coldly.  
  
The Rhydon was on his feet in a second and he took off, his armor making him sound like an old junky car. And that takes care of that! Jaime finished and she brushed her hands together.  
  
I knew you could do it Gary said as he approached Jaime from behind and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Jaime giggled happily.  
  
You had us all fooled for a second there Sean said passing her a high five.  
  
Dude I was totally fine. The bricks were just floating an inch above me, that's all. I had my hand out for a trick is all Jaime explained briefly.   
  
Oh how can we thank you? The mother Murkow said approaching the children.  
  
The child cried.  
  
Everyone looked over to see the child crying it's eyes out because it's human was...  
  
I got it! Katie chimed.  
  
She walked over to the body and put her hand down on it. A quick flash of light took over the inert human and as quick as it had appeared it vanished, then the boy moved. He sat up and shook his head then looked at all of them.  
  
he asked.  
  
~  
  
So, you are headed to Ecruteak City huh? The father Murkow said.  
  
Yup, I've been there once. I could give you that mental picture... for a price that is he chuckled.  
  
Harold! they saved your boy's life including mine. We owe them that much. Especially if they can stop all this misery The Mother said.  
  
Jaime repeated.  
  
Yeah, the king treats us all like dirt. He doesn't control all of us by some crystal, he uses fear and power! the child explained.  
  
Power by fear Katie concluded.  
  
And one day when I'm big enough, I'm going to show him who's boss the child protested and he let his little dart gun fly, the small play toy going right through the father's news paper and attaching onto his beak.  
  
He must use the crystals to make his power go over long ranges. Gary said.  
  
That's all I can think of too but what if he uses them for communication as well! Sean added.  
  
It's a strong possibility Jaime finished. She turned to the father Sir we need you to think of a part of the city right now Jaime ordered.  
  
The father mumbled something about taking orders from humans as he closed his eyes and pictured a part of Ecruteak City.  
  
Okay sir Jaime said, and when he opened his eyes he was surprised to find them... gone!  
  
****  
  
The children reappeared in a back alley in the middle of Ecruteak City. They cautiously walked to the corner and Jaime peeked out from around the into the street. Then suddenly to Jaime's shock a human was thrown out into streets and surrounded by guards.  
  
What did I do?! the man yelled!  
  
You have regained all your thought and you are obviously older than 20 human. You are considered dangerous to the public and other pet humans. Because of that you will be destroyed! A guard stated out loud laughing.  
  
I would never hurt another human being, you god damned pokemon however can just take your stupid rules about us humans and the rest of you for that matter and shove it up you god damned asses! The man yelled.  
  
Its to bad you think that way, the king might have granted mercy on you the guard said with a chuckle.  
  
You want to know what your king is, he's a idiotic, screwed up pokemon! that's what he is and I curse him a million times you FREAKS!!! the man yelled.  
  
No one insults our king! you have gone to far human, for that the penalty is death! the guard yelled.  
  
The guards standing around the man grabbed him while the main guard that the human had been venting at went around behind him. The main guard, a Rhydon, put a stone hand on the human man's shoulder, leaned forward, and pulled him back, then he whispered something into the man's ear.  
  
I'll make this nice and slow and extremely painfully the Rhydon mumbled into the mans ear.  
  
Then the guard backed away and slowly started to push his spear into the mans back. The human let out a crying yell of pain as the guards and surround pokemon laughed, treating this whole event as if it were a simple side show.  
  
Before the spear cut right throw the man's stomach, the guard switched directions and slowly started stabbing up towards the man's brains. The man was still very much alive and his screams were echoing through out the entire city. The Rhydon eruptly removed his spear from the man just before it reached his skull, and the sound of his insides being untangled from the metal head nearly made the kids want to throw up.  
  
The guards holding the man turned him around, the human's staggered breathing and shocked eyes were signs of his pain. The guard smiled as he held his spear next to him and with an evil grin said It was nice playing with you human and the giant rock type pokemon thrusted his weapon into the man's skull, stopped and started twisting his spear making the humans brains turn puree and drip from his forehead onto the cold hard cement. When he removed the spear and the guards dropped him. Jaime swore she heard the thud of the man's head hit the pavement.  
  
Amazingly enough the man still seemed to be alive as his jaw quivered and tears came from his eyes. The Rhydon laughed thunderously and leaped onto the man's head crushing it beneath his feet like a kid jumping into puddle on a rainy day. The man's head burst and his blood, brains, and shattered pieces of his skull flew everywhere.  
  
The guards and the towns people laughed hysterically, some even cheered. The kids couldn't bare to watch. Jaime and Katie hid their faces in the boy's shirts and the boys looked away from the scene in disgust.  
  
Who's next?! the guard shout out joyously!  
  
Over here! my human! they heard a pokemon shout.  
  
Jaime and the others gasped as they realized they were doing this for sport, just for fun and entertainment!  
  
Jaime felt her rage burn within her causing her powers to spark.  
  
Jaime no! Gary snapped quietly at her, These guys mean business and we can't take out the whole city or we'll cause a ruckus. We can't have that happen, we have a mission right now! Gary restated making the objective clear.  
  
But they're going to_ Jaime said and gary cut her off.  
  
I know, but just watch he replied.  
  
Gary closed his eyes for a moment and the others watched as sudden dark clouds loomed over head. Just then the low rumble of thunder and a quick flash of lighting signaled a downpour drenching everything within seconds. Gary opened his eyes and motioned the others to watch the pokemon.  
  
Obviously not pleased with the weather now that their fun time had been cut short, the human's life, although unknown to her, had been spared for the moment. Jaime hugged the boy and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I know I could count on you she said.  
  
Gary smiled and then looked to the others Come on, we have to get going now. This storm will keep any pokemon off the streets making it roughly safe but we won't take chances.  
  
The others made a sound of agreement and followed Gary out into the streets.  
  
~  
Tin Towers  
~  
  
The rain was coming down like mad, hail had fallen only moments before. Two guards standing outside of the entrance to Tin Tower wore the exact same uniform as the palace guards that used to be at the castle in England.   
  
The guards stood perfectly still and soundless as the rain pounded down on their shoulders, thunder rumbled above their heads and lighting flashed in their eyes. Just then a bolt of lighting struck a tree nearby causing to explode. The guards looked over and ran to where the tree had once been to inspect the damage.  
  
Now's our chance Gary said and the group of four dashed from around the corner of the tower and inside.  
  
So where do we find Mewtwo's so called ally? Katie asked.  
  
Right here! a voice answered.  
  
The kids looked around from where they stood but saw nothing and the voice definitely wasn't telepathic.  
  
Down here you fools! the voice said and sure enough, standing at their feet was a small little guard wearing an old england guard uniform that was much to big for the little guy. The big fuzzy black hat covered all of his face except for a little part of his nose, the red coat was much to big because the sleeves went past his little paws, his black pants looked as if they were to fall off any moment and the tips of his shiny black boots stuck out at the bottom. The only thing that really stuck out was a long pink tail that they all could recognize.  
  
they questioned in surprise.  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on and follow me it said in a bored tone and led the four teens down the hall way and into a room.  
  
Mew shut the door and walked over the a desk where he hopped into a spinning chair and joyously twirled himself around for a moment before he returned to his serious and bored self.  
  
So, you four are Mewtwo's soldiers, or the Children Of Legend as he believes. Frankly, I don't buy it but if by some miracle you four do defeat your true King then I'll believe the old prophesy Mew said.  
  
If you don't mind Mew, what is the old prophesy? Jaime asked.  
  
That's right we haven't even heard it! Katie said.  
  
Mew nodded and then briskly pulled open a draw to his desk and pulled out an old scroll. He looked up at Gary and threw it hard and fast shouting   
  
Gary clumsily caught it and sighed in relief when he did. He took the old parchment scroll, opened it and began to read it aloud.  
  


When darkness falls apon the land,  
a wind of despair shall cry its pain.  
The tortured souls will thus awaken a child,  
A child that shall unite with those of power.  
Vein efforts will inspirit a lost will  
and drive a journey into endless depths  
Then when the wind and those tortured souls cry,  
Then a final showdown with a king true as the devil will rage,  
As the bloody battle wars on  
four stars will shine brighter than the the great light of the sky.  
their powers will merge to bring forth harmony  
and as one, they shall banish their unspoken lord and leave behind their legacies  


  
Gary looked at the others, they were all stunned.  
  
Okay, that's so close it's scary Jaime said.  
  
Gary handed back the scroll to the pint sized solider. Well, know we know the prophesy or legend or what ever you want to call it what do we do now? he asked.  
  
Hey, Mewtwo said you could help us Katie said.  
  
Mew shrugged a little shrug, Perhaps, what do you need?  
  
We need to know how to beat the Evil King Katie said.  
  
And who he is! Sean added.  
  
Mew sighed I'm afraid I can't answer any of those he said.  
  
And why not! Katie protested.  
  
Because I've never met or seen him myself, and if I knew how to fight him and beat him, then I would have done that years ago. I'm sorry I can't help you there  
  
Great so we'll be fighting this one in the dark Gary concluded.  
  
Not really Jaime said, That prophesy... she turned to the others with a smile and finished, Never mind I'll think of it later  
  
The others sighed in frustration.  
  
Mew, how do we draw this king out, where do we exactly find him and how do we get there? Jaime spat out all at once.  
  
Mew clapped his hands together happily Finally, some questions I can answer! he claimed.  
  
He walked over to one side if his office where a map of Johto hung on his wall. He pointed to a far part of it. Over here is Blackthorn City, there you'll find Dragons Den, the King will be located within. Now to get there you'll have to go through Mahogany Town but I could teleport you past there to the Ice Caves or as I prefer, the Frozen Grave Yard  
  
Why that? Sean asked.  
  
You'll see, but once you get out the caves you should be very careful, guards will be swarming all over the place, and these ones are the most powerful of them all because of the king.  
  
He wants the best protection Gary said.  
  
Mew laughed Highly unlikely, the guards there are the ones that keep everyone in line. The King never needs protection, he's so powerful he could destroy the world if he wanted!  
  
Whatever, you said you could take us as far as the entrance to the Ice Caves? Jaime asked.  
  
Yes, but that will only lessen your trip by a few hours Mew said.  
  
To us, a few hours is more that enough Sean said.  
  
Very well, Mew said, I'll teleport you that far but after that you are on your own. I have imagined Mewtwo has taken great faith in you, and for your four to make it this far, you have my respect as well, I truly do believe that you may be the Children of Legend but I won't be positive until I see results.  
  
We hope we are these kids of what-ever, or we were just plain damn lucky to make it this far Gary said.  
  
We have no more time for useless chit chat Jaime said, We have to get going or we'll be found out and hunted down like animals  
  
She's right, we have to get moving Gary said.  
  
Bewared you three Mew said coldly, They know how to hand psychics in Blackthorn City, they have the technology  
  
They looked at their little pink friend and nodded. Mew nodded back _I wish you luck_ he sent then he teleported the children to the Ice Caves.  
  
***  
  
The kids reappeared just outside the caves and ran in unaware of what sights awaited them. Jaime was ahead of the group as she ran into the caves and suddenly stopped. The others crashed into her and they all fell to the ground. When they looked up the found themselves in front of a horrible sight. Frozen in a wall of ice before them were the legendary birds Lugia, Articuno, and Zapdos frozen stiff within the icy chambers. Their faces were full of horror and fright as if they had seen their icy fate before them.  
  
Katie saw an old wooden sign in the ice, she began to read it.  
  
Here stay my greatest achievements, my frozen trophies; Lugia, guardian of the great seas, Articuno, the Goddess of Ice, and Zapdos, Lord of Thunder. To see where the last lay look no further than The Lake Of Rage.  
Signed,  
The King!  
  
They looked down in remorse. Ho oh and Moltres, They said.  
  
A small prayer went out to the birds before the group continued on to stop this menacing foe.  
  


Who is this king? will they be able to defeat him after seeing this? hang on to your hats people, chapter nine is comming soon!


	10. The Impossible

**~  
Chapter 9 The Impossible  
~  
**  
The children wondered through the ice caves aimlessly. They eventually knew they would reach the end but they had no idea when or how. As they passed through each icy corridor they saw hundreds of humans and pokemon locked behind the frozen walls, each with a petrified look on their face.  
  
As they made their way down another level of the cave, a frozen statue of a pokemon would stand near the ladder or drop that would take them closer to the exit. Each pokemon the children knew and they called them out by name.  
  
Suicune, Entie, Celebi, Raikuo they said in unison, and like the others the frozen statue pokemon had faces full of fear.  
  
I can't stand this Jaime said as she watched her breath come out in puffs of smoke in the chilly air. Mew was right, this is like a frozen graveyard  
  
We'll be outta soon Gary said. He looked up at the wall to see more frozen faces within and added Hopeful very soon  
  
The cold chill stung their lungs with each intake, their throats felt like cold iron. The Ice caves felt like a giant freezer that one would find in a storage room that held tomorrow nights dinner, except this one held thousands of frozen people and pokemon.  
  
I want out of here! Jaime cried, obviously distressed.  
  
Soon, Jaime, we're almost there. Try not to get upset ok? Gary coaxed.  
  
Jaime moaned miserably as did Katie, they didn't like the bad vibs this place gave off.   
  
I feel like I'm in the Icy Valley of Death Katie commented.  
  
I know Jaime remarked, and the two stuck closer together.  
  
The two boys were ahead of the girls. They were talking quietly amongst themselves when both Katie and Jaime screamed like banshies. The boys turned to see them holding each other staring frightened at one part of the wall.  
  
Gary and Sean ran up and gasped, Gary was hit the hardest.  
  
No, Ash! he yelled and he ran up to the frozen chamber.  
  
It was right before them, Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu frozen in time when only months ago they had just seen him, talked to him, revived him.  
  
The pokemon that must have owned him probably put him here Katie said.  
  
No, only the king could do something like this. I'm sure the pokemon that had him must have revived him in some way Jaime said, and he must have tried to fight with pikachu against the king or something. At least, that's what I think  
  
Gary hung his head in remorse for his friend. Jaime hugged him and softly said I'm sorry love, I know how close you two were  
  
Only a few months ago they had seen and revived Ash but now he was trapped with an icy cell of death. At that one moment, everyone felt as though they should give up and turn back but they had come so far. If they did the true king would restore order in Mewtwo's kingdom and it would be hell going back there however if they died here trying to defeat the king they wouldn't have to face the horrors anymore.  
  
You know Katie said, We could still win this and carry on with normal lives like before They all agreed but Gary and Jaime felt differently. Life wouldn't be the same for them. Jaime with no parents, Gary having lost a good friend it would be hard to cope with such a time after this was through, if they won of course.  
  
It took some doing and lots of patience but they finally made it to the final level of the ice caves and little did they know someone was waiting for them  
  
Jaime shivered quietly. _I don't like this_ she sent.  
  
_You feel it to?_ Gary replied huskily  
  
_Yeah and I don't like it!_ Jaime said.  
  
No sooner had Jaime shut up when something caught her eye. A shadow moving dramatically quickly. She looked up, it was near the ceiling of the cave. The group looked at her as she stood in a fighting stance ready to launch herself at whatever was above them.  
  
What's up there? Sean asked.  
  
__ she sent telepathically. The group stood still for a moment and looked the way Jamie was facing. Suddenly they saw it, a streak whiz by in the up corners to huge ice cavern and hide behind a huge icicle. That's when Jaime attacked. A quick stream of her powers and the icicle shattered revealing a Guard, a Tyranitar guard.  
  
Awe crap! Gary said as he knew the king had sent these guards. Suddenly out of no where fifty or more guards came running out from the shadows, behind large ice chunks and jumping down from ledges on the ceiling. All of them were Tyranitars in armor and ready to attack. Sean let his powers lash out and was nearly blowen back when his powers did nothing to the singular guard!  
  
What the Sean yelled in utter panic  
  
Their dark types as well Sean, they can't be effected by us. The King knew that, that's why he using these guys. Gary yelled.  
  
But some of Mewtwo's soldiers were Tyranitar we our powers affected them Katie pointed out.  
  
The King! He must have something to do with this Jaime shouted.  
  
You're a smart kid but the King is onto you four and he sent us to put an end to it. The leader chuckled, which one of you is first to suffer?  
  
The four teens stood there in a group, each with a look of hatred and anger on their faces. Their bodies were tense although they knew it was futile to fight against the Tyranitars if their powers wouldn't work against them, punching a Tyranitar would be like punching a stone wall.  
  
Get them the leader growled and the army went on to attack the four humans mercilessly.  
  
The fight was hard, the children had mostly relied on their powers to get them through but this was a totally different situation. The pokemon held no mercy as each was beaten to the point of unconsciousness, Jaime and Gary mostly because Gary was the leader of the group and for so long Jaime had kept the groups secret about their hidden powers and had freed Mewtwo's kingdom.  
  
Suddenly the Leader paused of the small army paused as another guard came running into the Ice cavern and said something to him.  
  
HOLD IT! The leader shouted, all the pokemon paused to listen. We have new orders. Take these children and bring them to the dungeon. King's orders!  
  
What about the head girl? one guard asked pointing at Jaime.  
  
The leader looked down at her unconscious bloody form with a smug look. Leave her, she's good as dead anyway he grunted and he lead the troops out of ice caverns but unknown to them, something had been watching them the entire time or to say, someone and they were slowly headed towards the girl.  
  
_Get up! _A voice yelled in Jaime's ear no, in her mind. The voice was familiar yet strange to hear again.  
  
_ can't _her message was weak but it was received.  
  
_Get up!_ the voice insisted again.  
  
_I won't _ her message a little stronger, a little louder.  
  
_Get up!_ The voice argued again. _Your friends are in danger, you are in danger. You must get up_  
  
_I can't and I won't let my friends down_ Jaime replied weakly, her psychic voice shaky and weak, _But I can't do this alone Mewtwo, help me  
  
You are not alone, we are with you, your friends are with you in your heart. Even though you must travel on alone we are with you.  
  
_Just them a warm, soft feeling engulfed her. It took away her pain or at least covered it wait, it was healing it. Mewtwo was helping her, helping her recover and strengthening her. She welcomed it and opened all protective barriers within her mind even though it left her venerable to other psychics. She knew it was risky but it was her only chance. When her strength was restored she slammed down all her psychic barriers thankful that no one had sensed her moment of weakness. Suddenly a shot of cold hit her so hard that she could scream but Jaime found herself unable to do that let alone move. She knew what had happened, she was incased in ice along the wall, someone had done this and know she was trapped.  
  
_NOW GET UP! _Mewtwo's voice raged. Jaime suddenly opened her eyes, a psychic aurora surrounded her incased form and without a seconds' thought she blew herself out of her icy imprisonment. Ice shard and chucks flew in every direction and imbedded themselves into the hard ice around the area, The force Jaime had applied to the explosion was that great.  
  
__ Mewtwo yelled You've been out for 16 hours Your friends are set to be executed when the sun raises. Quickly, you have precious little time. Jaime didn't need to be told twice she was headed for Blackthorn City at once.  


  
****  


A loud explosion filled Katie and Sean's ear, both smiled at each other as they said Jaime's here! in unison.  


****  
  


The streets were barren as the stillness of the night air carried washed over the city. At that moment the silence was ruined by a loud explosion as over half the city went up in flames. On a rooftop far from the scene a shaowdy figure watched with an evil grin. That outta keep'em distracted for awhile Jaime chuckled to herself as she observed her work from a far. Happy with her handiwork she leapt from rooftop to roof top headed for the Dragon's den where she knew her friends were being kept.  
  
There were no guards at at the cave and the old cave entrance was blocked off by a huge bolder there was however a new cave entrance about twenty feet above the old one and there was a dirt path that lead up to it. The old Gym was nothing but ruble on the ground, and the pond that separated the cave from the gym was a dried up trench. Jaime made a quick crossing of the dried trench and scrambled up the path and into the den but the sight Jaime saw was shocking. Instead of a huge lake within the den she stood in a giant prison. Rows among rows of cells were carved into the rocky walls and there were hundreds all of them surrounding her. A metal stair case lead to the ground floor and to other metal walk ways that surrounded to the walls.  
  
How the hell am I suppose to find them now? Jaime asked herself feeling a bit intimidated by the size of the place. Jaime then smiled to herself, why bother just setting her friends free. She closed her eyes and at that moment every cell door in the cave began to take on a purplish and pink aurora and when Jaime opened her eyes the doors disintegrated. People cheered and then ran like the wind for the front entrance where Jaime stood. There were hundreds of people all grown men, women and children but as the people headed out Jaime headed in.  
  
Just then she heard Katie call. She looked out in front of her to see Katie and Sean headed her way but instead of a happy greeting Katie and Sean grabbed her hands and yanked her out of the crowd and down the metal walk way.  
  
Where's Gary? Jaime asked as she was being rushed up another case of metal stairs. They didn't answer her and they didn't need to when they stopped in front of a cell and Jaime gasped. Lying tattered and torn on the floor of the cell was Gary and it seemed he had the bloody pulp beaten from him. Jaime walked up to him and fell to her knees. She gently pulled him into her and cradled his head for a moment before she noticed the burns on his face.  
  
These burns how did he end up this way? she questioned.  
  
He had met the King Sean answered calmly.  
  
Jaime nodded in acceptance as she looked lovingly over him. she whispered, Gary, out of anyone I know, you are and will continue to be the bravest one I know. I love you with all my heart and don't let anyone make you think otherwise now besides that I'm sorry I'm a little late and she let her lips cover his and that when a strong light took over the both of them. Katie and Sean shielded their eyes.  
  
Gary's form floated up and returned to an upright position while he remained a foot off the ground. The strong white light engulfed the boy and his wounds began to disappear, his clothes were mending and everything about this was now just becoming a bad memory to him. As Gary was slowly set back down onto his own to feet he opened his eyes to see Jaime smiling at him. Needless to say, Gary greeted the wonderful sight with open arms.  
  
What took you so long? Gary asked in a tone he used on Ash when he wanted to pick on him.  
  
Well excuse me, I was just blowing up half the city so I could get to you Jaime replied in attitude.  
  
Is that what that exploding sound was? Katie asked.  
  
Yeah, I was bored and wanted to spice things up a bit Jaime explained in a matter as though it was second nature to her to go around blowing up cities. Jaime looked at Sean and Katie with a smile You two look in pretty good shape  
  
We had the recover thing down long ago girl. Don't think we don't use when he have to Katie replied.  
  
That's what I thought Jaime said.  
  
Let's get outta here Gary said. They all agreed and made a mad dash down the stairs and onto the walk way that lead to the door. Suddenly the metal grates began to shake and the the entire cave. That's when a chuck of the ceiling came down and ripped the metal grated floor right out from under them and they fell to the ground below. The cave stopped shaking for a moment. All of them sat up and tired to regain their senses but then the cave started to shake violently again... Suddenly the floor gave away beneath them and the kids plummeted down into a deeper part of the Dragon's Den.  
  
When the kids were finally able to look up they saw that they were in the normal floor of the Dragon's Den but instead of a lake of water it was a lake of molten rock or Lava as it was well known as. The cave's temperature was soaring almost making it unbearable.  
  
Oh Damn, we have to get out of here Gary said in a panic.  
  
Sean asked.  
  
Jaime was standing staring into the lake of Lava with rage. Katie looked at her What is it Jaime? They all looked at her know.  
  
It's him, it's the king. He's right below us. We have to get out of here, we don't stand a chance in here. Jaime said. Just then the lava began to rise and Jaime knew what was happening, the King was going to fill the entire den with lava and try and kill them all! Jaime yelled.  
  
They rushed to were an old ladder was and they hurried up it to find themselves at the old entrance which was being blocked by a boulder. They looked down the hole from which they came from, the lava had already reached half way up the ladder and the ladder had now melted under the extreme heat, they were trapped!  
  
What now? Gary asked.  
  
When in rome do what the romans do Katie smiled.  
  
Jaime and Gary gave Katie a clueless look but then Sean said brightly Do-it-yourself doorways! and at the same time he powered up. They all got the message and they each took the others hands and they powered up together.  
  


****  


  
Outside the blazes had been contained and the streets were full of people and pokemon and then the boulder to the entrance of Dragon's Den blew off and out ran the four kids in panic.  
  
EVERYONE RUN AWAY!!! Jaime yelled in fear as they all ran further away from the mountain. Suddenly the ground began to shake furiously and the whole side of Blackthorn Mountain began to crack then suddenly it exploded with such a great force remaining builds and houses were flattened and the debris and rubble crushed everything. People and pokemon where blown back and the four kids were flung forward and they hit the ground with a thud. Lava erupted high into the air and form the lava a loud cry of a pokemon carried throughout the morning air and as the kids rolled over to look up they saw high above them in the fiery morning sky, the King in all his glory looking down high above the children.  
  
The four children were stunned in disbelief.  
  
Jaime shook her head No, that's impossible Ho-oh's suppose to be dead she said barely above a whisper.  
  


To be continued.....


	11. The Final Battle

**~  
Chapter 10 "The Final Battle"  
~**  
  
The true king hovered effortlessly against the blood red sky as Ho-oh, the true King looked down at the city below, past the Pokémon, past the humans and focused on the four children lying on the ground staring at him in bewilderment. He smiled evilly and gave a chuckle.  
  
"So you are the Children of Legend, the ones that have been causing me so much trouble and I take it you were also the same ones that had freed the Kanto area from my control." Ho-oh explained, his voice was calm but deep.  
  
"But we thought you were dead like the other legendaries?!" Jaime shouted, "It even said so on the sign in the Ice Caves. "To see were that last lie look no further than the Lake of Rage." she quoted.  
  
Ho-oh smiled "Yes well, I never specifically put down that it was me and Moltres, although I was referring to her. I knew someone like you would stubbornly come along sometime and try to stop me so I never mentioned that it was just Moltres at the bottom of the lake. Now, seeing as how you're the Children of Legend I am willing to strike up a one-time deal with you kids. You can either give up now and I'll gladly drain you of your memories and powers and you can be returned to Kanto and live a happy life as a pet or I can destroy you here and now and trust me, it will be very slow and very painful."  
  
"You're sick!" Katie yelled.  
  
"Not sick my dear, just sane. My kingdom is as legendary as I am. Not only do I have control over every government but also the Pokémon and humans as well!" Ho-oh laughed.  
  
"You're horrible, what would ever drive you to treat humans and Pokemon like  
this when you're a Pokemon yourself. Hundreds even thousands have died because of your poor ruling!" Jaime said, "We will not give in to you, we will not stop until your bloody carcass is used as a rug for our feet!"  
  
Ho-oh looked angrily down at the four teens, his eyes were beginning to fill with a fiery rage. "Very well humans, I have given you your chance and you have denied to take it so now you can have it your way but I will not show mercy."  
  
"Good, because neither will we." Gary chuckled.  
  
Ho-oh let out a cry of war and that's then the sky suddenly clouded over and went black. The sound of thunder was rumbling lightly, sheet lighting snaked quickly through the clouds. There was no breeze and there was no rain, this was the setting for the ultimate fight that would go down into history and now, whether they were ready or not, there was no turning back. It was now or never.  
  
With a giant flap of his rainbow colored wings, Ho-oh took to the sky and belted out a blazing show of fire down towards the children. However, at the same moment they took each other's hands, powered up and created a barrier just as the fire was about to hit them. Then the children retaliated with a powerful psychic beam that Ho-oh dodged effortlessly.  
  
Suddenly Ho-oh came thundering down to the ground and hit with such tremendous force the ground shook and the kids were thrown off balance. At the same time more houses and building came crashing down causing more explosions and more damage to Blackthorn. The King laughed as he watched everything around him turn to dust in a huge cloud of smoke.  
  
"That was his Earthquake attack!" Gary explained, "And if he does that again we'll never get a descent shot."  
  
"Then we have to attack separately," Jaime said, "Now scramble before the dust and smoke die down."  
  
Ho-oh contained his chuckles as he heard the painful screams of people and pokemon dying at his feet. Suddenly a dark ball of energy irrupted from the dust and smoke and exploded on impact as it hit the side of Ho-oh's face.  
  
Ho-oh took a deep breath and hailed fire down in the direction the attack had come from when suddenly another dark energy ball hit him upside the head. Then another came from the smoke in front of him as another dark energy ball zoomed at him, hitting him and nearly knocking his beak off. Ho-oh was not going to take this harassment as he took a deep breath and let rain scolding hot flames down into smoke and debris. The dust exploded into flames creating mass destruction at Ho-oh's feet.   
  
He laughed but his laughter was quickly followed by another. A childish laugh, a playful laugh, a mocking laugh. Suddenly he saw a figure raise up from the burning mayhem, surrounded by a purplish pink glow. A young girl otherwise know as Jaime and she was smiling brightly?!?  
  
"Oh please is that the best you can do? Do you really think a few tiny little explosions are going to get rid of us?" she laughed merrily. Ho-oh growled, then spouted fire at her, but when the fire was gone Jaime was fine. Her smile twisted into an evil grin "Well think again! MERRY CHRISTMAS BUDDY!!!" She shouted as she let her powers lash out into a massive beam, knocking Ho-oh right off his kilter and then sending him flying right into Blackthorn Mountain. She watched as the gigantic bird took the last half of the mountain down with him and into the hot lava lake. Jaime lowered herself next to her friends.  
  
"You take all the fun," Sean said.  
  
"It's not over yet," Gary said as he pointed back at the lake of molten rock, which was furiously beginning to bubble. Suddenly Ho-oh exploded from the lava in a raging fury. He cried out to his surroundings and suddenly the very ground the children were standing on began to shift then crack and before the kids knew it they and hundreds of tons of bedrock had been lifted into the air. This concluded to one thing: Ho-oh was psychic! But how? With just a few flaps of his wings, Ho-oh turned the children and the rock into a whirling tornado.   
  
The King laughed mightily then blew flames into the whirling tornado and it quickly became a spinning fiery funnel sucking everything into it. Suddenly blue, green, pink and purple beams of light erupted from all sides of the fiery inferno and the tornado stopped dead in it's tracks and broke apart. Then the huge huge boulders hurdled themselves at Ho-oh, knocking him back and scaring him in the face.   
  
The pokemon cried out in pain then roared at the children and suddenly something knocked the four right out of the air and sent them crashing to ground a hundred feet below. A building. Ho-oh had literally dropped a ten story apartment building on them from up above but he wasn't done there, oh no, he then spit a deadly acid onto the pile and a mound of lava onto it and watched it melt before his very eyes. He smiled, the Children of Legend had been defeated.  
  
He let out a laugh of pure evil, when suddenly the sky changed color. Instead of a  
blood red sky it turned into a inky black and the storm clouds began draw fork lighting instead sheet lightning. Suddenly a bolt stuck the very center of pile of acidy lava and the cry of Zapdos rang loud above.  
  
"Wha?" Ho-oh said, as he looked around but unable to see the bird. Then the  
harmonious songs of Articuno and Lugia wavered and a small beam of pure light ripped a hole through the clouds and shone down onto the wreckage.  
  
Suddenly Ho-oh saw them. The Legendaries flying high in the sky but why were  
they transparent? Ho-oh gasped in realization, it was not the true legendaries, it was their spirits and what they were trying to do was most noticeable; they were calling to 'them.'  
  
"NO!!!" Ho-oh shouted.  
  
Another bolt of lightning stuck the middle of the pile and the children suddenly erupted from the rubble. They were scared, bruised and battered. They were weak and Ho-oh knew this and he swooped down and grabbed Jaime then swooped back to the volcano and dived towards the lava pool at an alarming rate.  
  
"JAIME!" the children screamed in fear as Ho-oh dove into the hot plasma lake with Jaime in his talons. Ho-oh released the girl and quickly reemerged and then flew triumphantly into the air and let his laughter boom across Johto.  
  
"NO!" Gary screamed and he lashed his power at the bird. Suddenly Ho-oh's  
laughter turned into a cry of pain. He looked down at his rear to see that his beautiful tail feathers had exploded right off his rear. Ho-oh wasn't too happy of the sudden and unpleasant draft, nor was too proud of the boy that now wore a headdress of rainbow colored feathers.   
  
Suddenly Gary cried out in pain and fell to one knee, clutching his chest near his heart. His link with Jaime was killing him. Since the two were Joined they could share the same thoughts, same powers and in this case the same fate and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Once Joined, always Joined and you couldn't ever break that bond.  
  
*  
Darkness, nothing but darkness surrounded a small spirit.  
  
_"You must go back and defeat him."_ A deep voice echoed into the empty soul.  
  
_"I can't."_ it replied.  
  
_"You will, You must destroy him."_ the voice ordered.  
  
_"But you can not destroy a Legendary."_ Jaime's sprit pointed out.  
  
_"I know."_ the voice said.  
  
_"But please, tell me who you are!"_ her spirit pleaded.  
  
_"You must go back and destroy him."_ The voice urged again.  
  
_"But how, I'm dead as is my chosen."_  
  
_"No, not entirely. I will give you that one last chance. Remember, alone you  
are strong but together you are invincible!"_  
  
_"Who are you?!"_ Jaime's spirit shouted, but the darkness was quickly being swallowed up by a light, and Jaime felt herself slip into unconsciousness. Then within the depths of the Magma, a blue aurora formed itself into a human and remained as a protective barrier for the unconscious girl. Suddenly Jaime was propelled up towards the surface.  
  
Gary and the others were lying on the ground Ho-oh had taken full advantage of their moment of weakness and had literally dropped the blows of all blows on them. The children were almost to the point were they wished that he would finish them off. Suddenly something exploded from the lava lake and they all looked to see Jaime floating unconsciously in mid air. Sparks of magic swirled round her and the blue aurora quickly engulfed her and with a brilliant flash her clothing had changed into a white flowing dress and cape.   
  
The bare butted Ho-oh screeched and flew towards it's new objective to destroy when a sudden flash of power from the unconscious girl blew him back. Finally she was lowered onto solid ground and she opened her eyes to stare at her foe.   
  
Her hair shone and waved in the hot wind, her complexion still sparked with the magic that remained. Ho-oh spat fire at the girl but Jaime calmly raised her hand in front of her and held the fire back with shield.   
  
Ho-oh didn't like at all but before he could attack again Jaime allowed herself to be engulfed by her powers and lashed out at Ho-oh with a deadly psychic blast. The blast caught Ho-oh and sent him into a huge wall of rock and rubble at breakneck speeds, and when he hit Jaime heard a loud snap come from the bird; she had broken his neck. Finally she psychically spoke as she slowly walked forward towards him and her friends.  
  
_"For years you have caused great misery and suffering to all people and  
pokemon alike. Killing adults and treating the children and pokemon like animals, mere play things. Pokemon have died in your name and you show no remorse. You have conquered us and tortured us. You heart is full of evil and those who have killed want revenge. You have murdered and destroyed many. Do you deny it?"_  
  
"No" Ho-oh said in a deep evil tone.  
  
_"Then so be it. It all ends here Ho-oh. You will cause no more suffering, you have done enough damage. Asta lavista birdie!"_ and with that Jaime looked at her friends. They slowly got to their feet and when Jaime held out her hands, they all took each other's hands, and stood in a circle. Then the same aurora that had surrounded Jaime earlier shone and traveled through each child, restoring their strength and engulfing them. Then magically replacing their clothes to white outfits. Katie wore the same as Jaime but without the cape. Sean wore the same as Gary, white pants and shirt, the same Gary wore at his Joining. Then together they chanted out, "As one we are strong but together we are invincible," and at that same moment Ho-oh began to rise off the ground, and float high into the air, then hover over the children.  
  
"You can not destroy a Legendary," Ho-oh claimed as he struggled against the  
psychic bond that was holding him.  
  
"I know," Jaime chuckled, "But we can destroy you!" she said coldly and Ho-oh  
gasped in fright. Then, as the children concentrated, they let their powers swallow them, and their bodies and spirits dissipated and formed into a large energy ball, each the color of a child's power. The energy balls glowed brightly as they flowed in place for a second. Then they charged at each other and merged into a swirling mass, then the swirling mass of energy shot up as a beam and impaled the bird above, and quickly expanded, dissolving the king's body as it expanded.  
  
Then the energy made his head explode and globs of pink goo landed on the pokemon below. The beam then exploded and bits of magic began to fall towards the ground, and as it did the ground and everything on it began to light up, and everything around began to restore itself! People and pokemon were revived; building and ruins were rebuilding themselves, the landscape was returning to its beautiful self.   
  
Suddenly the cry of Lugia, Zapdos, and Articuno echoed out happily as they flew out from the ice cave and the happy cry of Moltres could be heard as well as he flew towards the others; all of them very much alive and well. The people and pokemon that had been frozen within the ice cave were now beginning to emerge to bask in the warmth of the sunlight that was now shining through the disappearing dark clouds.   
  
When the glow of the ground vanished, the entire Johto region had been fully restored to its rightful state as it was before Ho-oh had taken over. Everyone looked around for the heroes of the day but they were no where in sight. All anyone could see was a stream of colorful magic glitter across the bright blue sky.  
  
**~  
3 years later  
~**  
  
Mewtwo stood on the balcony of his castle. Things had been restored to the best of their abilities and there were only a few differences. Mewtwo was now king and that's the way all people and pokemon wanted it because he was a wise ruler. People were revived and living their normal lives once more. The Pokemon kept their abilities of speech, intelligence, and so on, and together with the humans they worked in harmony to develop a brighter and better world. The search for the Children of Legend has still continued to this very day and Mewtwo had just received word that a human girl was wondering through Viridian forest. Mewtwo was doubtful. They had received many tips like that and each time it was usually a prank or a false alarm.  
  
"Your Majesty, we've found something." The Captain of the guards reported to  
Mewtwo.  
  
"Show me." Mewtwo said.  
  
Mewtwo was lead to a hospitalized room where he saw a young teen, worn and  
weak lying in bed. A small incubator was in position beside her bed. When Mewtwo looked into it, he saw an infant boy sleeping peacefully. Mewtwo went to the girl's side. "Kateline" he said softly. Katie looked up to see Mewtwo standing above her.  
  
"Findbefore it's" she said with gasping breaths. Then she fell into a dark slumber, never to wake up.  
  
Katie was dead.  
  
Mewtwo looked at his guards and shouted with great urgency, "Quickly, search the cities towns and forests. I want every single guard and officer in my kingdom on the search for the last child. There's one more out there and we can't let that one perish. Don't just stand there you buffoons! GO, and that's an order!!!"  
  
"Yes sir!" the captain and others shouted, and they ran out of the castle. Then, before Mewtwo's eyes, Katie's body disintegrated into sparkles of magic and disappeared. He figured that's how psychics perish; they leave no corps. Mewtwo shrugged. No matter, he had to get to Mark and Sora's to tell them the news.  
  
It wasn't long before Mewtwo had arrived. At first the two pokemon had feared that Jaime had been found dead, but when Mewtwo had told them the news their hopes soared. Ray was also there and he too heard the news and Jaime's possibility of being a mother. Ray shook his head. "No, I'm afraid that's impossible. A few years back, I had performed a small procedure on Jaime by injecting a strong poison into her that would kill any eggs she had. Although the poison won't harm her, it prevents her from getting pregnant unless the poison is flushed out." Ray explained.  
  
"Then perhaps Katie meant find Jaime before she died." Mewtwo summed.  
  
"That's a possibility." Mark said.  
  
  
Out in the forest, a young soul, weak, hungry, and tired, continuously marched  
towards a planned destination. Guards were everywhere, she heard them yell, "Hunt her down," and she would avoid them as she had been doing the past two years.   
  
Her will kept her going even though she was tired. She had not slept in the past week, trying to keep going and knowing that the time was near and drawing ever closer by the minute. When her friend had collapsed the guards had taken both her and her young. The boys had gone with the promise they had made to keep going no matter what the odds. She was close to her destination and as she emerged from the forest, she could see it, a little farm at the crest of a hill past the mareep pasture. She quickened her pace, she would make it, she would be back where she belonged and she would go where she felt most lovedhome.  
  
The opening of the kitchen door caught everyone's attention and they rushed in to see a young figure in a black cloak collapse on the floor. They all rushed to her aid and when they removed the cloaks' hood they nearly jumped for joy. Jaime had returned to them.   
  
Mark carried the exhausted human to her room where a proper and comfortable bed awaited her, and there Ray would get her a check up. Ray seemed to be in with Jaime for quiet a period of time, making the others worry that something was wrong, but when Ray appeared from the room he was smiling. "Well, I certainly now believe that miracles happen."  
  
When they entered the room, a wonderful sight met their eyes. Lying next to  
Jaime, wrapped in soft blankets, was a little baby girl fast asleep, her mother fast asleep as well and cuddling next to the child. Mark and Sora cuddled Jaime one last time before the exited the room and went to the main room to celebrate. After a few hours passed and Mewtwo felt a strong tug within him. Something was happening and it had to do with Jaime, so he drew himself away from the crowd of Mark and Sora's friends and went to Jaime's room. When he entered the room she was awake and she smiled when she saw him.  
  
"I wondered who I would reach," she said weakly, "You're just the one I need  
to see."  
  
"Do you need something?" he asked.  
  
Jaime nodded "I do."  
  
"What?" he asked ready to get her some food or a drink but Jaime's request  
would be much deeper.  
  
"I won't be around much longer and I need you do something for me." she said.  
  
"No, we have doctors that are going to take care of you and your offspring."  
Mewtwo explained but Jaime shook her head.  
  
"No, it's much to late for that now but I need you to do something for me and  
for the others. Sort of like a last request." she paused on those last words.  
  
"Anything." he answered.  
  
Jaime smiled and nodded. "First off, my baby. Emery is her name and she is to be  
raised by both you, Mark and Sora, as is Don, Katie, and Sean's son."  
  
"So you have chosen names for them."  
  
"We have, they are names from our family heritage." Jaime paused to sigh before she heaved herself to sit up and though Mewtwo was going to stop her she argued not to stop her so he helped her. She closed her eyes and focused her powers into the palms of her hands, but her powers weren't the only ones within her. Like in the beginning, Gary, Sean and Katie had handed their powers back to her and in her palm appeared four colorful crystals. A Pink one, a Purple one, a Green one and a Blue one. Each representing the four children's powers. She fell back against her pillows, careful to avoid young Emery. She handed the crystals to Mewtwo and explained, "Build four small shrines. One to the North, one to the West, one to the East and one to the South. Place one crystal on top of each shrine. Our powers are within those crystals and will protect the Johto and Kanto regions from danger. Please fulfill this last request."  
  
"I will" Mewtwo said.  
  
"And tell Mark and Sora that they've been wonderful parents and I wouldn't want them to change. And Mewtwo?" Jaime said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I can honestly say that you were the greatest pokemon I've ever trained and it was an honor to know you." Jaime commented as she coughed.  
  
No, Mewtwo wasn't going to accept the fact yet, he wasn't ready yet, no he  
wouldn't let her go, Jaime could tell.  
  
"Mewtwo, even though I'll be gone doesn't mean I'll be gone for good." she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked confused.  
  
"I'll be living on in your heart, as long as you don't forget me and you don't forget who you are."  
  
Jaime motioned for him to draw closer and with the last of her strength she sat up and hugged him tightly. This time Mewtwo wouldn't hesitate to return the affection like in the olden days after they won battles at gyms, but still Mewtwo had to know something. "Why didn't you give up on me when I was so cruel to you?"  
  
There was a slight pause before Jaime answered "Becauseyou're my pokemon  
andI careabout you," she answered in a soft whisperish tone. He held her  
tightly and a twinkle of a single tear formed in his eye. He could feel her breathe and hold on tightly to him when slowly but surly her grip gave way. Mewtwo looked down at his former trainer and knew the reality. She had slipped away in his arms, then like Katie before her, she disintegrated into sparkles of magic and vanished.  
  
Mewtwo was caught between many emotions but never showed any. He wiped the  
lonely tear from his cheek and then carefully but gently picked baby Emery and looked at her. She had her mother's features and looks. The baby smiled at the King pokemon, and at that point Mewtwo swore that he would keep Jaime's spirit with him, and tell both Don and Emery the tale of their parents and their act of courage and bravery to rid the lands of a horrible king that caused much misery and suffering.  
  
As for Jaime's request, Mewtwo was true to his word.   
  
He had build four shrines at the edges of Kanto. One at the farm to the West that held the pink crystal, Jaime's, one at the forest where they four had traveled to Johto in the East; that held the blue crystal, Sean's. One at the beach where Gary met Jaime to the South and had the purple crystal, Gary's, and one to the North, the Castle's gardens held the green crystal, Katie's, to mark her grave. People and pokemon gather to these shrines on the day the king was destroyed to honor and give thanks to their freedom and to commemorate the lives lost in the pokewars. As for Emery and Don, they would grow up to know what heroes their parents really were. The tale of the Children of Legend would not be forgotten and is continued to be told to this very day and some say, the can still see the four of them laughing, telling jokes while sitting on a cliffs' edge just like in the days before the wars.  
  


**The End  
  
**

Answers: How many of you were smart enough to figure out Ho-oh's secret? and the hidden message at the end well here are the answers.  
**Ho-oh's secret:** This ho-oh was actually a ditto!!! Yes a ditto. The parts that should have given that away was when the the Mysterious talk said the following!   
_  
"You will, You must destroy him."_ the voice ordered.  
  
_"But you can not destroy a Legendary."_ Jaime's sprit pointed out.  
  
_"I know."_ the voice said.  
  
And finally the globbs of pink goo that came from the exploded head of Ho-oh was not brains it was ditto goo! (oh pleasent **:**p) I don't know what happend to the real Ho-oh!  
  
**Hidden Message:** And the hidden message was this, but let me point out something first. If you all have notices Jaime had been the brave one, the all guts and brains person of the story but when she knew she was leaving' she was scared for the first time, I mean really scared though she was to stubron to show it as her character had pretrayed through out the whole story. Mewtwo as we pokefreaks know is the most powerful pokemon in the world, Mewtwo IS power and strength. now the message, Jaime was scared of dying and she had ran out of strength to keep her own fear back. When the two hugged Jaime saw Mewtwo as the strength she needed to come over her fear and she wanted to hold onto that, even if the strength was not hers. If no one gets this please e-mail me and I'll try to explaine.


End file.
